Matándonos suavemente, matándonos de amor
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Me ordenaron eliminarla... Y si nunca he titubeado, si jamás me he tentado el corazón, entonces, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no puedo matarla?.
1. Su pasado lo persigue

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo I: "_Su pasado lo persigue_".

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Me ordenaron deshacerme de ella, eliminarla. Algo fácil para un profesional con sangre fría como yo. Y si nunca he titubeado, si jamás me he tentado el corazón, entonces¿por qué?. . . . ¿por qué no puedo matarla?._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Con cierto temor, miraba al muchacho de largos cabellos castaños, no por él realmente, pues ni siquiera lo conocía, ésta era la primera vez que lo veía.

Pero al saber quienes lo habían enviado, casi se pone a temblar.

Este jovencito era el mensajero de su oscuro pasado que no lo dejaba vivir en paz, ni aun ahora que su vida se había convertido en un atardecer.

Vivió tranquilo casi cuarenta años, tratando de olvidarse de sus pecados, pero. . . .

**El pasado siempre nos persigue, pisándonos los talones; creí que un hombre como usted debía saberlo muy bien.**

Le dijo el muchacho, mirando por el gran ventanal de la biblioteca.

Entonces giró el rostro clavando su sádica mirada sobre el anciano.

**Señor Yohmei. . . . para mi es un honor conocer a un veterano de mi, ahh. . . . "circulo social".**

El mayor de los caballeros se limitó a encender un cigarrillo.

Ni para que sorprenderse, seguro que éste muchacho sabía todo sobre él, en ese caso, no le quedaba más que permanecer tranquilo, pero en alerta permanente.

**Olvídese del protocolo jovencito, y dígame quien es y por que demonios lo enviaron ante mí.**

El visitante lo miró con malicia, aunque con cierta diversión.

**Que impaciente es usted, caballero.**

Le dijo ya de frente.

La razón de su presencia era por simple "control".

En su juventud, Yohmei había formado parte de un selecto grupo de asesinos, más se había retirado hace mucho tiempo, decidiendo llevar una vida tranquila y honesta.

En aquel entonces, sus compañeros y hasta los líderes simplemente lo dejaron ir.

Le tenían respeto, confianza y en aquellos días no representaba ningún problema, pero ahora. . . .

**La posición económica que actualmente posee, le otorga ciertos contactos, por no decir, poder, en el gobierno, así que. . . .**

**Les preocupa lo que pueda hacer con esas influencias para perjudicar tu "circulo social".**

**Exacto!.**

El chico mostró un amplia sonrisa llena de malicia; seguro que estaba disfrutando de esto, en cambio Yohmei se mostró molesto. En realidad creía que después de tantos años, los "Dragones Negros" no lo molestarían más, o en el mejor de los casos se habrían olvidado de él.

Vivió en paz por tantos años. . . . ¿Por qué ahora?.

El anciano suspiró, recargándose sobre su cómodo sofá, tratando de tomar las cosas con más calma.

**Lo que no entiendo es por que te enviaron. Ese grupo no se tienta el corazón, si quisieran matarme lo harían y ya, no se molestarían en hacérmelo saber primero.**

El castaño le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar tranquilamente, con los brazos cruzados, por todo el lugar.

Era fácil, por su antiguo rango, la lealtad mostrada durante sus años de "servicio" y sus logros, se había ganado esa única oportunidad.

**¿Oportunidad?.**

**La oportunidad de perdonarle la vida, amigo mío.**

El anciano sonrió irónico.

Ese mocoso hasta le decía amigo.

Bueno, conociendo las reglas de los asesinos y la forma de proceder de sus antiguos camaradas, estaba plenamente conciente de que no podía más que "aceptar" dicha oportunidad.

**Y¿qué tengo que hacer?.**

Finalmente preguntó el anciano, resignado a acatar nuevamente las ordenes.

**Oh, no se preocupe, usted solo dedíquese a seguir su rutina de siempre, yo lo vigilaré.**

Si, esa era la idea.

El muchacho seguiría detalladamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Yohmei, sobra mencionar que un solo movimiento sospechoso o en falso y. . . .

**Los Dragones tomaran medidas drásticas.**

**Qué medidas¿me mataran?.**

Preguntó divertido el hombre de escasos cabellos plateados.

Es que a su edad y con toda su experiencia adquirida, la muerte no era algo que le preocupase. Más el joven visitante le sonrió con tranquilidad, como si de un viejo amigo se tratase.

**Por favor, señor Yohmei, tome esto con más seriedad, usted debería saber que los castigos de mi grupo no son tan. . . . simples.**

Explico con paciencia, logrando que su anfitrión lo mirase furioso.

Era fácil, si el viejo resultaba ser algún peligro, por mínimo que fuera, se desharían del familiar más cercano.

**Y tengo entendido que su única familia es una bella jovencita rubia.**

_"Mi nieta". _

Pensó Yohmei; sus pupilas contraídas y sin color producto de la sorpresa.

Ella era todo lo que tenía, o mejor dicho, lo único que le quedaba. Se desvivía por ella, volvería a matar por ella.

Con tan solo una sonrisa suya, era capaz de todo; y más considerando que ella no sonreía muy a menudo, casi nunca. Con tal de que ella estuviese a salvo, nada más le importaba.

El anciano se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba cansado y preocupado.

**De acuerdo, cooperaré.**

Susurró con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

El castaño sonrió victorioso, la verdad es que no le dejaban salida a este hombre, pero así es el "trabajo"¿no?.

Justo estaba por explicarle el proceso de la "investigación", cuando tocaron a la puerta, entrando en seguida una hermosa mujer que de inmediato llamó la atención del muchacho.

Era muy joven, cuando menos cinco años menor que él; de figura delgada, cabellos rubios que caían con elegancia sobre sus hombros y blanca, casi pálida, piel. Sexy, sin duda.

Pero lo que más le gustó de ella, fueron sus ojos de un negro profundo y frío. Esa mirada suya, lo miraba con superioridad.

_"Kami¡que mujer!." _

Pensaba el castaño.

No cabía la menor duda, era ella, y por dios, era mucho más hermosa de lo que le habían dicho.

La chica se acercó a Yohmei, mirándolo fugazmente.

**Ya me voy, te veo luego.**

**Cuídate, Anna.**

Su abuelo le pidió en un susurró perfectamente audible, completamente conciente de que ella, su niña, estaba en la mira de toda una organización de asesinos.

La chica lo notó algo extraño, más no le dio importancia.

_"La edad." _

Pensó, andando hacia la puerta.

Entonces, el acompañante de su abuelo, a quien había ignorado por completo, se plantó frente suyo impidiéndole dar un solo paso más.

**Usted disculpe, bella dama, pero creo que no nos han presentado.**

La joven arqueó una ceja.

¿Presentarlos, este sujeto debía estar bromeando; a ella no le interesaba conocer a aquellos que tenían algún tipo de negocio con su abuelo. . . . ¿Para qué, seguro todos eran aburridos.

Aun a pesar de haber notado la falta de interés por parte de la rubia, el joven de largos cabellos tomó con suavidad la mano derecha de la mujer, depositando un delicado beso sobre el dorso de esta.

Clavando su seductora mirada en los fríos ojos de la chica y sin soltar aun su suave mano, se presentó finalmente.

**Mi nombre es Hao. . . . Hao Asakura.**

_Continuará..._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

¿Qué tal?. Para ustedes, el fiction de larga duración del 2005, (aunque lo estoy publicando un año después, tan solo como nota adicional, comence a escribirlo el 18 de febrero de 2005 y lo termine recien el 14 de febrero de este año).

Otro Universo Alterno. Una idea un tanto común, aunque más adelante iré agregándole diversas situaciones a la historia, cuya pareja es, por supuesto, HAO x ANNA.

Me he basado en cierto largometraje para gran parte de la trama y es hasta después de la mitad que todo deja de tener relación con la película.

Por último, les prevengo que este fic va a tener romance, LEMON, casi nada de drama y hasta violencia y acción, aunque no soy nada buena para tratar estos últimos temas.


	2. Un intruso

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo II: "_Un intruso_".

* * *

Reunidos en la mesa, comían en silencio.

Uno que otro comentario salía a relucir, aunque no como era costumbre. El clima, los negocios o. . . ¿por qué Hao compartía la mesa con ellos?.

A la rubia simplemente le era molesto, lo consideraba un estorbo, un perfecto extraño que venía a entrometerse entre ella y su abuelo.

**Oh, por favor, Anna. Solo has de cuenta que no estoy aquí.**

Le dijo el muchacho de largos cabellos, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su apuesto rostro.

La chica arqueó una ceja.

¿Ignorarlo, JA, si desde hace una semana ese hombre llegó a interrumpir su tranquilidad, entrometiéndose, de la noche a la mañana, en sus vidas privadas.

Apenas pudo creerlo cuando Yohmei le dijo que este muchacho se mudaría a la mansión y que viviría con ellos, como. . . algo así como un amigo de la familia.

Lo peor es que Anna no sabía que tipo de relación existía entre este sujeto y su abuelo.

¿Negocios, seguridad, parentesco o . . problemas?.

Por si fuera poco, ella se sentía intranquila con la presencia del castaño. Se sentía vigilada, una extraña sensación que no había tenido antes.

La chica suspiró entre resignada y cansada, disculpándose por retirarse.

**De pronto he perdido el apetito.**

Al verla salir, el castaño cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa mujer le resultaba muy interesante.

Una hora más tarde, el Asakura se encontraba recorriendo el lugar, revisándolo, investigando minuciosamente, como buscando algo fuera de lo común. Llevaba unos cuantos días en ese lugar y casi estaba convencido de que el viejo no tenía ningún interés por ir en contra de sus antiguos compañeros.

No obstante, aprendió a ser precavido.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando por los pasillos del inmenso inmueble, concentrado en su trabajo, hasta que giró la vista a uno de los ventanales. . . y la vio.

Ya se le hacia raro no haberla visto por ningún lado.

Quedó admirado y no tardó en llegar donde la chica.

La rubia había estado nadando, sin descanso, durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Le gustaba deslizarse en el agua, le ayudaba a relajarse. Lastima que alguien le echó a perder tal tranquilidad.

**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.**

Preguntó ella, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la piscina.

Él, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, fingió mirar al cielo.

**Solo recorría la mansión.**

Anna arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

**No hay forma de escapar de ti¿verdad?.**

Hao no respondió.

Quizá se sentía ligeramente culpable, o simplemente prefería admirar a la bella joven, quien había comenzado a nadar hacia él.

_"¡Que bella es!". _

Pensaba el castaño, admirando aquellas curvas que eran disimuladas por el agua.

**¿Puedes darme una toalla?.**

Le pidió la joven, sujetándose de la orilla de la piscina, señalando un montón de finas toallas de baño.

El castaño se apresuró a ofrecerle una mientras la chica abandonaba las tibias aguas.

**Debes tener entre manos algo ah. . . muy grande con mi abuelo.**

Decía la rubia mientras cubría su exquisito cuerpo con la toalla de algodón.

El Asakura solo la miró detenidamente; quizá ella sospechaba algo.

**Claro.** Continuó ella. **Apareces de pronto, te quedas en su casa, cenas con su familia es. . . esto no había pasado antes.**

La rubia lo miraba fijamente, acusándolo, reprochándole con esos preciosos ojos negros.

No, y las cosas no terminaron ahí, Anna tenía mucho más que reclamarle, en especial el hecho de que pasara tanto tiempo con Yohmei, sin mencionar que le estaban ocultando muchas cosas, por no decir toda la vida del moreno.

**Él siempre me confía sus asuntos importantes, pero ahora. . . tu. . .**

Kyouyama no continuó su frase, simplemente comenzó a caminar de .regreso a la mansión, seguida de cerca por el joven de largos cabellos.

**Yo. . .**

**Tu eres un extraño que vino a interponerse entre él y yo.**

Hao rió divertido ante las exageradas palabras de su anfitriona.

Por favor, hablaba como una niña celosa.

Ella se giró, mirándolo con una chispa de rencor en sus ojos.

**A mi no me engañas. No sé que es, pero tu relación con mi abuelo, me preocupa.**

El muchacho sonrió cínico, ésta mujer no solo era bella, sino también inteligente. . . y le gustaba.

Ahora su trabajo parecía volverse más interesante.

**Me molesta.**

La voz de la rubia fue apenas un susurro, como si quisiese poner fin a tan incomoda conversación.

Pero aunque su última frase era cierta, la verdad es que la presencia de este hombre, la ponía nerviosa y eso no le gustaba nada, nada.

De cualquier forma, no le agradaba la idea de que un sujeto como él, tuviese asuntos con Yohmei, y se lo dijo, logrando que Hao riera en verdad divertido.

**Por favor, ni que tu viejo fuese un santo. Te aseguro que ha hecho cosas que tu ni te imaginas.**

Al escucharlo, Anna simplemente no aguantó las tremendas ganas de estampar su mano en el rostro del castaño, dejándole una marca roja en la mejilla izquierda.

¡Que altanera, que atrevida!.

Hao, la miraba incrédulo; ella era la primera mujer que se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima, todas las demás le tenían miedo.

Y la Kyouyama le pidió, NO, le exigió que no hablase de esa forma sobre su abuelo.

**Ya sé que no es perfecto, nadie lo es. . . pero es lo único que tengo.**

Hao tocaba su adolorida mejilla, incrédulo ante la mezcla de emociones que reconoció en los profundos y negros ojos de la mujer.

Se notaba la furia y, si miraba con un poco más de atención, era fácil distinguir el dolor, la humillación y la tristeza.

**Lo siento.**

**Si, claro.**

Anna se alejó de un muchacho que seguía ahí, de pie, con la mirada fija en la hermosa chica que se alejaba. Esa mujer lo hacia sentirse extraño.

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que una sutil sonrisa cruzó su rostro. . .

Al parecer, su mayor problema en este trabajo sería esa bella mujer.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Del odio al amor.

Es mi intención para esta pareja, en especial para Hao, ok, para ambos. Que mientras la rubia no soporta al cínico de largos cabellos, él se debate entre su objetivo y la tremenda atracción que siente por Anna.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE NUEVO FANFIC.

Antes que nada, me disculpo sinceramente por la demora de este capitulo, aunque esta vez si hubo una razon muy fuerte para tardarme tanto (aparte de mi habitual flojera ¬¬'). Mi PC esta en las ultimas, pero no fue eso, sino que al mandarla a arreglar borraron varios archivos, entre ellos, este capitulo, el tercero y un One-shot que me pareció simplemente PERFECTO, ese fue el que más me dolió perder TT. Ni hablar, ahora estoy trabajando de nuevo, la culpa es mia por no haberlos guarado en un disco, vamos, solo faltaban unos cuantos detalles, nada más. Pero no hablo más de eso porque me da corage, mejor. . .

REVIEWS:

_Sip_ - Gracias por tu interes, aqui el capitulo dos, lamento mucho la demora.

_Andrea Nefisto_ - Gracias, gracias. Bueno, he de decirte que la paciencia realmente no es lo mio, de hecho, en la historia que ahora estoy escribiendo, me he desesperado tanto, que estoy haciendo los capitulos realmente cortos, omitiendo muchas situaciones que podrian ser interesantes, pero bueno. Estas en la prepa, que envidia, cuanto extraño mis años de prepa... Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, y de la pelicula, este capitulo y los que siguen, tienen un poco de esta, en realidad, quiero que adivinen, jejeje.

_Leticia Margoth_ - Saludos, gracias por leer. Te entiendo, yo igual no tengo mucho tiempo ni para abrir mi mail, y para colmo me borraron este capitulo y el tercero, que tuve que reescribir, que gran perdida de tiempo, pero bueno. De la pelicula, quizá después de este capitulo te des una idea, y si no. . . lo sabran pronto.

_Haru_ - AMIGAAAAAAAAAA T-T¿cuanto tiempo?. Antes que nada, dejame decirte que estoy feliz con las nuevas imagenes que hay en tu pagina, no son muchas, pero me hacen muy, muy felñiz, es que no hay otra web donde encontrar imagenes de mankin tan buenas. Si, si, si, he vuelto a las andadas, jeje, del lemon, creo que hablar con Maeda Ai me esta afectando, trataré de no hacerlo muy seguido. ¿Problemas, no, esos ya los tuve, se borraron los capitulos 2 y 3 y tuve que reescribirlos, maldición. Pero habra valido la pena si te gustaron. Amiga, gracias por tus comentarios.

_Maeda Ai_ - No, no me peques TT, es mentira, me gusta conversar contigo. Jeje, ya, en serio. Ya que mencionaste tu fic de Yu-Gi-Oh, pues yo lo estoy leyendo y espero inpaciente la continuación, haber si este año es el bueno. Si, si, si, prometo escribir el fic de Horo y Anna. En cuanto a este, pues si, será distinto a mis demás fics, eso creo, tu dime. ARIGATOU.

_Aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy'_ - Gracias, gracias, garcias. Oye, fue un mensaje, no?. Es que no apareces en la lista de reviews. Me alegra que el inicio de esta historia te haya gustado, confió en quelo que se viene también te gustara, al menos eso espero, jeje. ARIGATOU.

_Lenore 2410 _- Saludos. . . Gracias por interesarte en esta historia, ojalá llegue a ser de tus preferidas. Habra mucho HAOxANNA, decepciones, romance, LEMON, de todo un poco. Jeje, me sonrojo, gracias por decir que mis fics son buenos, espero que asi sea y que este, te guste tanto o más que los anteriores. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

_Ktho_ - Cielos, me disculpo en verdad, no pude cumplir la unica petición que me hiciste, la de no tardarme en la actualizar, lo lamento, pero espero que la demora haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer.

_Kamimura_ - Hola. Agradesco que estes leyendo esta historia, la cual, seguira hasta el fin, bueno, te adelanto que son alrededor de 15 capitulos, asi que me voy a tradar un poquito, jeje, pero ya esta terminada, asi que te aseguro que leeras el final.

* * *


	3. Frente al retrato de una mujer

**Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor.**

De: Priss.

Capitulo III: _"Frente al retrato de una mujer"_.

* * *

Revisaba minuciosamente cada archivo del computador, incluso los secretos y restringidos y a veces los personales. 

Estaba concentrado, más el largo silencio por parte de su anfitrión terminó por llamar su atención, así que hizo a un lado su trabajo para observar al anciano.

Yohmei estaba recargado al lado de la ventana, simulando admirar el paisaje, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí, en la nostalgia, en los recuerdos de años pasados cuando conoció el amor. El recuerdo de su esposa volvía a ocupar su mente, haciéndolo sufrir.

**¿Pasa algo?.**

Cuestionó el castaño al notar la mirada pérdida en aquel hombre, se veía bastante extraño.

**No es nada.** Yohmei se talló los ojos, fingiendo cansancio al verse descubierto, luego, ya más tranquilo, dirigió su vista al muchacho. **¿Tienes que estar aquí todo el tiempo?**.

**Qué quieres decir?.**

Hao curveó una ceja, mostrando su habitual y cínica sonrisa.

**Quiero estar solo.**

Dicho esto, el anciano dio la espalda al Asakura, quien muy poco tardó en abandonar la habitación, dándole la intimidad que deseaba.

La verdad es que el mismo Hao se estaba aburriendo, este asunto lo tenía simplemente frustrado.

"_No soy detective"._

Pensaba el muchacho.

Su trabajo era dar fin a la vida de las personas, simple y sencillo.

**Aunque tampoco es algo que me divierta.**

Susurró. Para él, asesinar a alguien no le daba placer, ni tristeza, ni mucho menos felicidad. No sentía nada. . . nada.

El moreno recorría sin interés los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Era un enorme retrato que adornaba el lobby, donde un amplia escalera se dividía en dos y en medio de estas estaba el cuadro de por lo menos tres metros de altura, pintado finamente como si fuese la obra cumbre de uno de esos famosos pintores ya muertos, aunque, por el estilo moderno y el fresco de los colores, francamente lo dudaba.

La pintura mostraba a una hermosa y joven mujer de largos y rubios cabellos, mirada tierna y sonrisa dulce, que lucia un sencillo vestido de un rosa tan exquisito y tenue.

Estaba tan absorto en la pintura que de sus labios solo una frase pudo surgir. . .

**¡Pero que linda!.**

**Si que lo era.**

Escuchó como respuesta, aunque se suponía que estaba solo.

Giró el rostro, buscando a quien fuese dueño de tan hermosa voz. . . . y la encontró.

Ahí, a lo alto de una de las escaleras, estaba ella, Anna.

Lucia un fino vestido de blanco color, cuya tela casi no le cubría las piernas, y también dejaba al descubierto la suave piel de sus hombros, aunque quizá los más atrevido de aquel vestido era el bondadoso escote; la rubia se veía tan sexy.

¡Qué mujer!. Hao ahora si que estaba embelesado, nunca había visto tal manifestación de la belleza humana.

Sus miradas parecían atraerse como imanes, pues a pesar de haber transcurrido un par de minutos, aun seguían mirándose.

La rubia bajó lentamente, con movimientos sensuales que el castaño seguía uno a uno con lujo de detalle.

**No como tú.**

Le dijo él, una vez que la rubia estuvo frente suyo.

La vio sonrojarse sutilmente y luchó contra los enfermizos deseos de abrazarla y comerla a besos en ese mismo instante.

**Si, pero. . .** La chica desvió la mirada para luego girarse totalmente, contemplando el retrato. **Ella era mucho más que una mujer con un bello rostro**.

¿Cómo decirlo?. Era dulce, tierna, amable con cualquier persona, le gustaban las flores y con su linda sonrisa iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba, en cambio Anna. . . .

**Yo soy fría, altanera, mandona y para nada amable.**

La chica sonreía con tristeza con cada palabra.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta familia, primero Yohmei y ahora Anna.

**Y. . . ¿quién es?.**

Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad, después de todo, le resultaba extraño que la chica hablase de alguien con tanta admiración.

**Era mi madre.**

Susurró con cariño.

Hao sonrió con cierta picardía, vaya, eso explicaba porque Anna es tan hermosa, era de familia.

**Es un retrato bastante detallado, quien lo haya pintado si que tiene talento.**

Eso sin mencionar el tiempo que debió haberle tomado el deslizar los pinceles en un lienzo tan grande.

**¿Tu crees?.**

Anna solo se sonrojaba con los comentarios que Hao hacia sobre el vendito retrato. Si él supiera. . .

Era curioso, esta era la primera conversación decente que habían tenido, pues por lo regular solo reñían, en especial ella, o en el mejor de los casos ni se hablaban.

**Y¿quién****lo pintó?.**

Preguntó él, solo por hacerlo, en realidad todo esto era irrelevante para él, por otro lado, a la rubia le hubiese resultado más que sencillo responder con un simple "que te importa", pero hoy, solo por hoy, no tenía ningún deseo de pelear, así que simplemente fue sincera.

**Yo.**

**¿Tu?.**

**Si. . . hace un par de años.**

El Asakura ahora si estaba sorprendido, esa mujer no tenía más de veinte años; lo cierto es que jamás se hubiese imaginado que una "niña bien" como ella tuviese alguna clase de talento.

**Pues si que eres buena.**

**Claro, considerando que pintar ese retrato fue una especie de terapia.**

Anna le hablaba con la mirada ya totalmente pérdida en el lienzo. El recuerdo de su madre no abandonaba su mente, en especial el de su muerte. La amaba, pero Anna ya no vivía tranquila.

No recordaba muy bien como, solo sabía que un buen día comenzó a deslizar el pincel, plasmando fielmente una imagen de su madre, imagen que vivía en su mente. . .

**Para cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado de pintarla.**

El castaño mantenía silencio.

Al escucharla, la curiosidad lo empujó a formular una pregunta que hubiese sido mejor no hacer.

**¿Cómo murió?.**

La mirada hasta ahora tranquila y nostálgica en el rostro de la rubia, se transformó totalmente. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que sus cejas se delinearon con furia sobre sus bellos ojos negros que lanzaban odio y rencor contra el recuerdo.

**La asesinaron.**

Soltó con amargura

Si, algún despiadado que entró a la casa y le mandó una bala directo a la cabeza. Ya cinco años de aquello y simplemente no podía reprimir su odio por un sujeto sin rostro.

**Lo siento.**

Susurró Hao, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella belleza que ardía en furia.

Inexplicablemente para el castaño, de cierta forma se sentía acusado; era claro el desprecio que la mujer sentía por aquel que fuese el asesino de su madre. Y sentía como si todo ese desprecio se lo profesara a él. . .

"_Claro, yo también soy un asesino"._

Pensaba el muchacho, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por primera vez en la vida.

La Kyouyama se giró hacia él, encarándolo con sus negros ojos que volvían a ser fríos, casi inexpresivos. Sus miradas se mantenían fijas, como si estuviesen en medio de una pelea.

**¿Lo sientes, imagínate a mi padre, que enloqueció por completo...** Ah, claro que se volvió loco, Fausto Kyouyama pasó de ser un reconocido doctor prodigio a un demente que terminó por suicidarse. Supongo que no pudo contra el dolor.

Se notaban la decepción y el rencor en las palabras de la rubia hacia su padre, por aquel hombre que por intentar salvar a su madre, Kino, de una extraña enfermedad , se involucró en la medicina, para sorpresa de Yohmei.

Continuaban mirándose después de varios minutos, casi sin parpadear.

Hao sonrió irónico¿por qué le contaba todo eso?. Le resultaba extraño, no solo porque se evitaban el uno al otro, sino porque, sin saberlo, Anna le estaba hablando de muerte a un asesino, un hombre que del arte de matar lo sabía todo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del castaño la puso nerviosa, por alguna razón, la mujer se sonrojó ligeramente; giró el rostro a un lado, queriendo evitar ser objeto de la intensa y penetrante mirada de aquel hombre.

**Ni siquiera sé porque te digo todo esto.**

La voz de la chica sonó por todo el lugar, como si hubiese adivinado lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho.

**Por cierto. . . hoy te ves tremendamente hermosa.**

El Asakura ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su deseo por cambiar el tema de conversación.

Acercándose más a ella, Hao se inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel.

"_¿Qué pretende?"._

Se preguntaba la rubia, totalmente inmóvil y sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel apuesto joven, quien le mostraba aquella traviesa, por no decir endiablada, sonrisa.

Se sentía atrapada y le gustaba, más el encantó. . . se rompió. . .

**Annita, aquí estas. Te busqué por todos lados, se nos hace tarde y ya sabes como son los muchachos de inpa. . . ¿quién es él?.**

Era un apuesto joven de rubios cabellos, quien se extrañó al ver que la chica no estaba sola.

**Pi, Pino!.** La Kyouyama se separó ligeramente del castaño, manteniendo discreta distancia. **E-él es Hao Asakura, trabaja con mi abuelo. . . eso creo.**

Ambos muchachos estrecharon con fuerza las manos, en forma de saludo.

Hao lo miraba como si fuese su próxima victima y es que no le gustaba nada la confianza que parecía tenerle a Anna.

**Vamonos, Pino.**

Dicho esto y olvidándose del moreno, la rubia se dirigió a la puerta principal, acompañada de aquel joven tan peculiar, mismo que debía ser por lo menos ocho años mayor que ella.

Y en medio del recibidor, Hao Asakura mantenía sus profundos ojos clavados sobre la pareja que se alejaba, en especial en la bella chica, quien giró el rostro ligeramente, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Ella no quería irse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y no dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro hasta que la puerta se cerró.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

PINO. 

¿No sé en que estaba pensando cuando lo involucre con Anna, jamás, nunca he leído o visto algo sobre ellos.

Y, por otro lado, un poquito de HAOxANNA, vamos, esto apenas esta comenzando, no querrán que los arroje a la cama. . . ¿O SI?.

UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA.

Tiempo¿dénde estas?.  
Directo a lo importante

REVIEWS:

Kamimura - Gracias por leer este fic, y considerando que te gusta la pareja, creo que te va a gustar todavia más.

Haru - Amigaaaaaaaaaa, si, ya ni modo, pero esa es una razón por la que estoy actualizando tarde, no he tenido tiempo de reescribir todo mi material perdido. Noooooooooooooooooo, tan buenas imagenes que han subido a la pagina TT. Bueno, te pido de favor que me mandes todas las imagenes que encuentres de esta pareja, igual YOHxANNA, también me gusta como se ven. TT y me hace muy feliz saber que seguiras leyendo mis fics y que te hayas acordado de mi cumple, este año casi no lo senti. Bueno, bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo y lo que se viene, lemon y más.

Anna15 - Gracias por leer una más de mis historias, siento la demora, pero estoy de vuelta, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Anna nerviosa, lo estará.

Lenore 2410 - Bueno, un nick más cortito, jeje. Me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a Anna, puso un poquito más de su parte en este capítulo y más adelante las cosas mejoraran... bastante, aunque, para serte sincera, no plasme un momento clave del instante en que se enamoraron, solo... pasó. Bueno, pero eso ya lo leerás más adelante. Cuidate.

Silva$naxi - Muchisimas gracias por tu espera, ojalá no te hayas desesperado, yo si, porque veia pasar los dias y yo sin poder actualizar. Yo también me mortifico TT. Agradesco tus comentarios, ojalá mis demás historias también te hayan gustado.

Andrea Nefisto - Jajaja, lo siento, pero alguien ya adivino la pelicula y sin darse cuenta, ni hablar. Siento la demora, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas de tiempo, ojalá te guste el tercer capitulo.

Ludy - Si te gusta el lemon y esta pareja, este fic tiene posibiliaddes de ser de tu agrado, aunque no habra mucho lemon, yo que quisiera pero mi imaginación no dio para más. Y del detalle, pues nos abria decirte, no soy Maeda Ai, a veces quiero describir lo más fuerte y real posible, pero me invade el pudo y termino suavizando la historia. Por otro lado, no puedo hacer los capitulos más largos, a parte de que me gustan asi de cortos, simplemente no puedo alargarlos más, lo he intentado y no puedo, pero encontrarás capitulso más largos que otros.

Angela potter0606 - Gracias, gracias, espero que la historia te siga gustando y la leas hasta el final.

Kaoruk8- Holas... gracias por seguir leyendo. Jeje, y por inflar mi ego. Si estas emocionada conm el fic, entonces me disculpo infinitamente por la demora, pero en verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo, y cuando tengo, el cansancio no me deja, para colmo los meses que vienen, el resto del año, esta totalmente dedicado a sacar mi titulo, asi que, si me tardare algunas veces, como esta, lo siento, lo siento TT.

Maeda Ai - Tu de disney, jajaja, no serán XXX?. Si, lemon, dos capitulos, segun yo, bastante buenos, decentes por lo menos, pero tu eres la experta, tu me diras. Y del fic que sigue spidiendo, ya tengo la idea, pronto lo esceibire, dos capitulos, uno lemon y el final definitivo¿contenta?.

Puffy Raven - Gracias por leer esta historia, siento que los capitulos no sean más largos, pero me acumbre a escribirlos asi, no se me da la inspiración para alargarlos. La escena de la piscina, si, esta basada en la pelicula "Meet Joe Black", de hecho, en los comentarios del primer capitulo dije que me habia basado en un film para más de la mitad de este fic, no dije cual, queria que adivinaran, adivinaste, pero creo que no leiste esa parte, ni hablar. Este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la pelicula y asi habra otros, pero todavia hay un par que si tienen mucho que ver. Yo queria que Hao se obsesionara con la crema de cacahuate, pero no lo imagino tan goloso, jeje.


	4. El joven de ojos ámbar

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo IV: _"El joven de ojos ámbar"_.

* * *

**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.**

Anna lo miraba prácticamente incrédula.

Hao estaba de pie junto a la entrada principal de su escuela.

"_¿Estaría esperándome?. . . no lo creo."_

Pensaba la rubia.

Había escuchado comentarios entre sus compañeras de clase, e incluso de otros grupos, sobre un apuesto joven que estaba en la salida de la preparatoria. Pero nunca le pasó por la mente que se tratase de Hao.

Y el moreno, ahí mirándola, sonriéndole de forma burlona.

¿Qué hacia ahí?; bueno, para empezar no pudo sacarse a esa jovencita de la cabeza, y cada vez que trataba de pensar en otras cosas, su trabajo, por ejemplo, se encontraba con que terminaba pensando en Anna. . . otra vez.

**Quería verte.**

Más aquella fue la respuesta que terminó dándole.

La Kyouyama se sonrojó con las palabras del castaño, mismas que la incomodaron.

Desvió la mirada¿qué tan verdaderas podían ser sus palabras?.

**Ya, en serio¿a qué viniste?.**

**Qué¿no puedo venir por ti y llevarte a tu casa?.**

**Si, claro.**

La joven comenzó a caminar, dejando a un extrañado Asakura, quien miraba como la chica movía sutilmente las caderas con cada paso que daba.

**¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?.**

El moreno sonrió, alcanzando a su compañera.

El auto estaba estacionado a un par de calles, así que. . .

**Quiero caminar.**

**¿Qué?.**

Anna no podía estar hablando en serio, el trayecto a pie debía ser de más o menos una hora y. . .

**No crees que deberías ser más precavida?. No puedes andar por ahí como cualquier chica común, tu abuelo es un hombre influyente y. . .**

**Espera un momento.**

La rubia se detuvo y se giró para encararlo, se veía realmente molesta.

**Creo que ya sé porque estas en mi casa. . . Yohmei te contrató como mi guardaespaldas.**

Hao sonrió divertido con las erradas suposiciones de la bella mujer. Su guardaespaldas, él, por favor, él estaba muy lejos de ser algo parecido para la joven Kyouyama. De hecho, se podía decir que era todo lo contrario.

"_Podría matarla en cualquier momento"._

Este pensamiento atravesó la fría y calculadora conciencia del muchacho de largos cabellos, más no podría quitarle la vida a menos que se lo ordenaran. Y es que, por ahora, Hao no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

**Ay, niña. Aleja esas locas ideas de tu cabecita¿si?.**

Anna suavizó ligeramente la mirada.

Claro, debía admitir que esa idea era demasiado descabellada. Hao pasaba más tiempo con Yohmei que con ella, además no parecía pretender cuidar de ella.

La rubia reinició su caminó, pensando en lo mucho que le molestaba que su abuelo quisiera protegerla hasta del mismo aire. Tal vez Hao no era su protector en turno, pero si ese fuera el caso, no sería el primero.

La chica suspiró, aburrida de que la tratasen como a una niña pequeña, bueno, ni siquiera tenía veinte años, pero ya era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a si misma.

Con desgano, Anna suspiró nuevamente, no tenía deseos de regresar a casa tan pronto, así que. . .

**Hao. . . llévame a la ciudad.**

**Creí que caminarías, además. . . ¿por qué yo?.**

**Prefieres que sea yo quien conduzca?.**

El castaño curveó una ceja.

Nadie, mucho menos una chiquilla, iba a conducir su flamante convertible negro.

**Ni lo sueñes.**

Le susurró el moreno al tiempo que abría la puerta del copiloto para ella.

Anna sonrió entre irónica y agradada, ese hombre podía ser tan insoportable y grosero, pero a veces también, todo un caballero y. . .

"_Seductor"._

Pensó la rubia, apenas arrancó el vendito auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No habían cruzado palabra durante un buen rato, no hacia mucha falta, en especial considerando que estaban degustando los platillos que servían en ese restaurante al que Hao la había invitado a comer.

Cualquiera que voltease a verlos creería que eran pareja, excepto ellos mismos que recién comenzaban a tolerar la simple presencia el uno del otro.

**Y. . . el tal Pino y tu, son?. . .**

**Simples conocidos.**

Y fue Hao quien diera fin al incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

**Por qué lo preguntas?.**

Las hermosas gemas negras de la chica se posaron sobre él, como queriendo leer su mente, su corazón.

**Ah, solo por saber.**

Susurró el muchacho, fingiendo indiferencia.

Más a quien quería engañar?. La relación entre Anna y ese hombre le importaba y mucho. ¿Cómo describirlo, sentía celos, aunque esta era la primera vez en su vida que era presa de esa sensación.

En verdad, el Asakura era muy posesivo y no le gustaba para nada que ese otro hombre estuviese intentando cortejar a la chica frente a él.

**Es algo maduro para ti¿no crees?.**

**Ay, por favor!.**

Anna rió con burla, a dónde diablos quería llegar este sujeto?.

"_Pero. . . debo admitir que me gusta el interés que muestra"._

Pensaba la rubia mujer.

**Pino me gusta y la edad a mi realmente no me importa.**

**¿Diez años, Anna?.**

**Vaya, pareces estar muy bien informado¿tanto te gusto?.**

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ahora Hao no encontraba palabras para justificarse.

Respiró profundo al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos. Intentó pensar lo menos posible en esa mujer.

"_Pero es que es tan tentadoramente bella"._

Pensó.

Entonces, decidió simplemente seducirla. Y si antes no lo había hecho, fue simplemente por las razones que lo habían llevado a convivir con la Kyouyama. Más Anna no tenía porque enterarse, podría disfrutarla y luego olvidarse de ella.

No sería su primera aventura, mucho menos la única mujer que él hubiese utilizado.

Así, acarició con sutileza la suave mano de la joven, murmurando lo mucho que deseaba que él y ella. . .

**Sigue intentando, Hao**. Le dijo ella, alejando su mano del "peligro". **No eres el primero que intenta llevarme a la cama.**

El castaño frunció el seño, no solo porque las cosas no le iban a resultar tan fácil, sino también por las palabras de la chica.

Al escucharla, la imagen de la rubia en brazos de quien sabe cuantos hombres, lo puso violento. Le desagradaba pensar que Anna era objeto de incontables propuestas de ir a la cama.

No le gustaba, pues ahora sentía que solo él tenía ese derecho, y sinceramente iba a matar, gratis, al que se atreviera a acercársele.

**Pino te lo ha insinuado?.**

Preguntó el Asakura, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar los celos que lo consumían, de cualquier forma no hubiese podido.

**Una vez**. Susurró ella casi con nostalgia, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. **Pero ahora, él y yo tenemos un trato**.

Pino no volvió a proponerle nada parecido, a cambio hizo que la rubia le prometiera que saldría solo con él.

No eran pareja, pero. . . quizás si algo parecido.

**En resumen, lo estamos intentando.**

**¿Y por qué aceptaste semejante compromiso?.**

**Porque él me gusta, por eso.**

La voz de Anna fue firme; no quería dejar nada que diese pie a malas interpretaciones.

Y el castaño, por primera vez en su vida, estaba furioso por un asunto así. La rubia prácticamente lo había rechazado. Disgustado, pidió la cuenta, aun cuando ninguno de los dos había terminado de comer.

Regresaron a la casa Kyouyama sin volver a dirigirse la palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recién habían entrado a la mansión, dispuestos a irse cada quien por su lado, más la presencia de Yohmei en lo alto de las escaleras, los sorprendió ligeramente.

**Me tranquiliza que hayan llegado.**

Les dijo.

No se mostraba enfadado por verlos juntos, pero por supuesto no estaba contento.

**Vaya, vaya, Hao. . . tu no pierdes el tiempo¿no es así, amigo?.**

El Asakura giró el rostro, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, de aquellas palabras. Lo conocía, por desgracia.

Un muchacho de cabello azul-púrpura hacia acto de presencia, al verlo, Hao frunció ligeramente el seño.

**No somos amigos. . . Tao!.**

Era obvio que esos dos se conocían desde hacia tiempo, más también estaba claro que no simpatizaban mucho.

El misterioso joven se acercó a la rubia, ofreciéndole la mano, esperando un saludo.

Anna, ligeramente confundida por lo que ahí pasaba, aceptó la mano del muchacho.

**Mucho gusto, señorita, mi nombre es Ren Tao.**

Anna lo ignoró y se dirigió donde su abuelo.

Tan solo cruzaron miradas, pero ese gesto fue más que suficiente para que el anciano le diese una explicación.

**Me ausentare por un par de días; asuntos de negocios.**

La chica frunció el seño, otra vez esa palabra que ya comenzaba a fastidiarla e incluso a preocuparla. Ella no era una tonta y por supuesto que ya sospechaba de Hao y la relación que tenía con su abuelo; y ahora este chico, Ren.

**Cuídate, Anna.**

Más fue aquel par de palabras lo que en verdad preocupó a la joven rubia. Yohmei nunca le pedía ese tipo de cosas y, sin embargo, desde que Hao llegó a sus vidas, esta era la segunda vez que le pedía ser cuidadosa.

Giró el rostro, clavando sus negros ojos en el joven Tao, quien se iba en compañía de su abuelo; los ojos ámbar de ese sujeto le causaban escalofríos. . . y quizá también, cierto temor.

Pero solo pudo ver como su abuelo cruzaba la puerta principal sin darle mayor explicación.

Un incomodo silencio acompañó a los jóvenes, pero no duró mucho, ya que Anna se giró con clara irá en los ojos.

**Sé que tu tienes algo que ver con todo esto¡así que habla!.** Hao no respondió ante tal acusación, solo la miró con seriedad, exasperando a la bella joven. **No sé que demonios tenga que ver Yohmei contigo o con ese tal Ren, pero quiero que me lo digas¡YA!**.

El muchacho sonrió divertido, pasando de largo a la chica; esa jovencita no tenía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

"_No sospecha que yo representó un gran peligro en su vida"._

Este último pensamiento hizo que Hao se pusiera serio.

En realidad, él no iba a mover un solo dedo si no se lo ordenaban. Pero, Ren. . .

Él podría matarlos por pura diversión.

El joven de morena piel no comprendía porque le resultaba incomodo pensar en esa posibilidad.

En especial si se trataba de Anna.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Aha, Ren Tao. ¿Alguien imaginó que lo "invitaría" a esta historia?. 

Pues fue una de esas decisiones repentinas. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que será de Pino, el joven chino tendrá un papel importante en este fiction, de hecho, podría decir que después de Anna y Hao, Tao es el tercero en importancia.

Ah, por cierto, use "REN" y no "LEN", como lo bautizaron en México, simplemente porque el nombre original suena más "fuerte", ideal para un asesino¿no creen?.

Aprovecharé este espacio para decir todo lo que no pude la última actualización, por problemas de tiempo, para variar, jeje.  
Empecemos con PINO. A él lo escogi para este fic porque no queria inventarme un personaje, un John o un Amano (¿se han dado cuenta de que ese nombre lo usan mucho?) o yo que sé. ¿Para qué, si Shaman King tiene personajes para dar y regalar, sin embargo, tampoco queria involucrar a Anna con Horo Horo o, por obvias razones, con Ren; en ese momento recorde a Pino.  
Sobre la edad de este personaje, en el manga tiene 21, asi que es alrededor de 6 años mayor que la itako, pero aparenta 10 o más, asi que me vali de esto para utilizarlo en el fic, dejandole los 28 años. A Hao y a Ren les aumente la edad: 25 años, mientras que a Anna la deje de 18.

Ahora, sobre la pelicula en que me base para este fic: MEET JOE BLACK (¿Conoces a Joe Blac?). Ya la adivinaron, Puffy Ravenlo descubrió al leer el segundo capitulo. Yo planeaba darle algo al que adivinase, no sé, un fic o adelantarle algun capitulo de este, pero no pensé que fuesen a darse cuenta tan pronto, ni modo TT.

Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews, que por cierto, recibi muy poquitos la última vez, pero se los agradezco muchisimo, aunque no hayan dejado comentario alguno, con que lean esta historia, sin que yo me entere jamás, esta bien, sé que hay más personas leyendo este fic, aunque no dejaron review. Yo soy de esas personas que leé y no comenta. . . es el fuerte poder de la flojera, jeje.

REVIEWS:

**Lenore 2410**  
Gracias por seguir este fic y aguardar ansiosamente cada actualización, espero que dicha demora valga la pena al leer un nuevo capitulo, como este, que ojalá te haya gustado. Siiiiiiii, Hao es irresistible, yo no sé por qué Anna siempre se resiste, y hablando de Anna, le invente una vida triste por Hao. Penseé: si Hao es un asesino, las cosas entre ellos serían más dificiles si creamos todo un trauma en torno a esto. Y en cuanto a Pino. . . jeje, podría decirse que me lo saque de la manga. Por supuesto, mucho HAOxANNA, muy suavecito en este capitulo, pero en los futuros su relación se desenvolverá al maximo. De nuevo muchas gracias, ojalá puedas seguir leyendo esta historia.

**Kamimura**  
Jeje, ojalá te hayas emocionando nuevamente con esta nueva actualización, tardía lo sé TT, hago lo que puedo, lo juro. Y bueno, tu deseo será concedido muy pronto porque en el capitulo seis. . . como dices, los arrojare a la cama. Un capitulo que, por cierto, espero te guste.

**Ai-chan4**  
Ahhhhhhh¿cómo no me voy a acordar de ti?.  
Si estoy obsesionada con tu fic, ironía considerando el titulo, jeje. Además, ese fic está en mi lista de favoritos, aqui en Siento decirte que no volvere a escribir fics de Gundam Wing, se acabó mi interes por ese anime y ahora estoy casi al cien por ciento con Shaman King. Pero si quieres un fic mio, donde ninguno de los muera, pues tengo el de "Tan solo por estar a tu lado", o "Preso".  
Agradesco muchísimo los comentarios que haces sobre mis fanfics, mi estilo de narración y la forma en que desenvuelvo mis historias. Ahora que, si lo que esperas es el lemon, lo podrás leer en el capítulo seis, ya falta poco, ya falta poco. En cuanto a lo de no tardarme, yo trato, juro que trato, pero siempre recaigo en la flojera, de hecho, ese es el 40 por ciento de que me tarde, el 60 restante, es la falta de tiempo, pero sigo aquí, así que te garantizo que leerás este fic completito, bueno, lo publicaré, si continuas leyendolo seré feliz TT. Bueno, muchas gracias por darme tus comentarios, ojalá pueda saber más de ti en capitulos siguientes. ARIGATOU.

**Haru**  
AMIGAAAAAAAAAA, me hace feliz que sigas aqui, apoyando ésta historia que cayó tan bajo TT. . . yo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a recibir diez reviews por capitulo. Bueno, ni hablar.  
Asi es, Pino, yo también me habia olvidado de él, pero volvió a cabeza y dije: es guapo, si, vamos a incluirlo. . . y esa es mi historia. Jeje, no, tenía planeado relacionar a Anna con Horo Horo, incluso con Lizerg, que hubiese sido muy adecuado, pero el peliverde no me emociona mucho, entonces, de la nada, recorde a Pino, y no tuve que pensar más, lo que fue un alivio porque ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza, jaja. Lemon¿qué pasa, hoy todos piden Lemon. . . pues están de suerte, porque lo sensual, lo sexy, lo emocionante, lo importante, lo romántico (no mucho), lo candente. . . viene en el capitulo seis. Solo espero que te guiste.

**Maeda Ai**  
Si ya decia yo que tu no podías quedarte sin pedir lemon, no, se hubiese acabado el mundo. Bueno.  
Si, lo sé, TT, si parece la vida de Candy, puro sufrir y sufrir. Pero de hecho, ya no seguirá sufriendo¿a quien engaño?. Va a sufrir y mucho. ¿Conflictos¿quieres conflictos, solo espera a que Anna se entere de quien es Hao. Y sobre su romance, aqui avanzó un poquito, pero si quieres más, que sé que asi es, agunata hasta el capitulo seis porque. . . será LEMON.

* * *


	5. Si muriese entre sus brazos

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo V: _**"Si muriese entre sus brazos".**_

* * *

Cauteloso, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de aquel lugar. 

Tao lo había citado y sabía que esto no significaba nada bueno.

**Pensé que no vendrías.**

Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hao frunció el seño; simplemente detestaba a ese sujeto.

**Habla rápido. . . tengo prisa.**

El joven chino sonrió con diversión.

Claro, prisa. . . estaba muy ocupado con aquel trabajo que supuestamente no le llevaría más de dos semanas, y sin embargo ya había transcurrido más de un mes.

**Es por la rubia. . . ¿no es cierto?.**

Hao mostró una mueca de enfado, más permaneció en silencio.

Ren intentaba provocarlo y, debía aceptar, lo estaba logrando. . .

**Admito que esa mujer es tremendamente bella.**

Tao sonrió, la lujuria reflejada en sus misteriosos ojos.

El moreno se giró para enfrentarlo.

¿Solo para eso lo citó, para hablar sobre una chiquilla de dieciocho años?. . .

_"Una muy sensual."_

Pensó el Asakura, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del chino.

**Más vale que te apresures, Hao, o no podrás disfrutar de esa mujer... Tienes dos semanas para presentar tus informes, de ahí decidirán si los Kyouyama viven o. . .**

**Mueren!.**

Hao terminó la frase; su rostro reflejando una seriedad que daba miedo.

La imagen de la rubia bañada en sangre apareció en su mente. . . y no le gustó nada.

Entonces, el castaño se preguntó si esa era la única razón por la que Ren lo había llamado, de ser así, le parecía muy extraño.

Y como si hubiese leído su mente, Tao lo encaró, dispuesto a terminar la conversación.

**O los matas tu o los mato yo, ya que tengo tremendas ansias de tratar con esa familia.**

Hao lo miró furioso y no precisamente porque su compañero intentase "quitarle el trabajo".

Muy a su pesar, conocía muy bien a ese hombre y por lo que sus ojos ámbar reflejaban, podía adivinar cuanto deseaba asesinar al que alguna vez fuese como ellos. . . Yohmei Kyouyama.

En cuanto a la nieta de este, seguramente pretendía disfrutar de ella para luego, una vez aburrido, terminar matándola como hizo con muchas otras.

**Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.**

**¿Y quien va a impedirme que lo haga, tu?. Pues si tanto te gusta esa chica, va a ser mucho más placentero el hacerla mía.**

Algo no aguantó en Hao con las palabras de su compañero, y movido por una furia que no recordaba haber tenido antes, perdió el control y precipitó su puño directo al rostro de Ren, quien se vio en el piso al perder el balance.

**Maldito idiota.**

Susurró el chino mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que escurría de su labio inferior.

Ren se levantó, dispuesto a regresarle la humillación y con creces, pues de entre las sombras se dejaron ver otros cuatro sujetos.

Hao frunció el seño, ya sospechaba algo así por parte de Tao. Cinco contra uno era una clara desventaja, no importaba cuan fuerte era el Asakura, seguro la iba a pasar muy mal.

Uno de los sujetos se le fue encima, aunque el moreno no tuvo problema para azotarlo contra la pared de un solo golpe. Más apenas se quitó al primero de encima, los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre él, golpeándolo a su entero gusto.

Le dolían los golpes, por supuesto, pero no tanto como la humillación que sentía en ese momento.

Fueron tantos los golpes, que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente y lo último que pudo ver fue la expresión de burla y satisfacción en el rostro de Ren Tao, poco antes de que este mismo le diese el golpe que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Abrió la nevera en busca de algo refrescante.

A media noche y sin poder conciliar el sueño, nada mejor que un vaso de leche fría. . .

_"Pero hay que aprovechar la ausencia del viejo"._

Con esto en mente, Anna sacó una lata de cerveza que poco tardó en degustar.

Se recargó en la barra de la cocina.

Esta era una de las pocas cosas que le veía de bueno a la repentina salida de su abuelo, de la cual por cierto, desconocía toda razón.

**Iba a preguntárselo al baka de Hao, pero el muy descarado desapreció desde muy temprano.**

Susurró la chica para si misma.

Al parecer el moreno no tenía la más mínima intención de darle aquellas respuestas que ella necesitaba y que, sabía perfectamente, el Asakura tenía.

**Ahh, supongo que no tiene deseos de hablar conmigo.**

Lo último fue un suspiro de resignación.

Anna estaba confundida; por lo regular no había día en que ellos dos no discutieran, discusiones que, por cierto, habían traído diversión a sus días. Más esta vez Hao había puesto distancia entre ellos, la ignoraba por completo e incluso, como lo hizo hoy, la evitaba. Y eso por alguna razón no le gustaba, la hacia sentir mal. . .

**Me duele.**

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba diciendo, solo tonterías.

Se sonrojó por el significado de aquellas palabras que dijo sin siquiera pensar y prefirió echarle la culpa a la bendita cerveza, la cual terminó bebiéndose en un par de tragos más.

Cansada y sin el más mínimo interés por seguir pensando estupideces, se dirigió a su habitación, esperando poder conciliar el sueño.

Más ni siquiera había salido de la cocina, cuando un pequeño ruido proveniente de la entrada principal, llamó su atención. . . .

Su corazón pareció haberse detenido cuando fue a ver de que se trataba. . .

Hao, que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba sangrando por las claras heridas de múltiples golpes a puño limpio.

Anna no tardó en llegar donde el castaño, quien perdió las fuerzas que le quedaban.

**Ay, dios mío. . . ¡Hao!. . .**

La rubia lo recibió entre sus brazos, asustándose todavía más. A ese "pobre chico" lo habían molido a golpes.

El rostro de la chica, por primera vez, mostraba preocupación, y era por él.

Entonces el Asakura alzó la mirada y no supo si lo que veía le gustaba o no. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por él.

**¿Qué te hicieron, Hao?.**

**E-esto no es. . . nada para mi. . .**

**Pero mírate nada más, Hao, casi te matan.**

Él solo rió ligeramente por las palabras de la joven rubia.

_"No sería tan malo, si al menos muero en sus brazos"._

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente del joven de largos cabellos, antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente.

**Hao, Hao. . .**

Anna lo llamaba, sacudiéndolo ligeramente al principio, desesperada después. Estaba muy asustada.

No sabía porque, pero se sentiría muy triste si algo le pasaba a este hombre que repentinamente apareció en su vida.

Y movida por la desesperación, hizo lo único que podía en ese momento. . .

**Tamurazaki!. . .**

La Kyouyama gritó con fuerza, aferrando entre sus brazos al muchacho, mientras un par de cálidas lagrimas escapaban de sus negros ojos, quizás, sin que la misma Anna se hubiese dado cuenta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pareciera que llevaba horas mirándolo.

Se veía tan tranquilo al dormir, su rostro lleno de paz.

**Solo fue una golpiza, estará bien.**

Fue lo que le dijo Tamurazaki cuando la ayudó a subirlo hasta la habitación que el castaño ocupaba.

Si, solo golpes, pero aun así no pudo evitar asustarse. Estaba más tranquila, no podía negar, sin embargo. . .

**Me preocupe mucho, Hao.**

Susurró ella al tiempo que sostenía la mano derecha del moreno entre las suyas.

**Por mi?. . .**

Escuchó su voz varonil y volteó a verlo; casi es vencida por el deseo de abrazarlo ante el alivio de verlo consciente.

**¿Ves a alguien más aquí, por supuesto que es por ti. . . ¡ idiota !.**

Anna le gritó con sarcasmo, con enojo, pero con una gran tranquilidad también.

**A-así que después de todo si te gusto. Jeje. . . bueno es de esperarse, ya que soy simplemente irresistible.**

Un aura rojiza rodeó a la rubia al escucharlo decir semejantes palabras que, por cierto, la hicieron sonrojar.

Ella que tanto se había preocupado y el muy sin vergüenza. . .

**¡Deja de decir tonterías!. . .**

Esa había sido la gota que se derramó del vaso.

Y justo iba a darle una segunda paliza, cuando el moreno la sujetó del brazo muy suavemente, acercándola a él.

**Ha, Hao. . . ¿qué haces?. . .**

Anna intentó reclamarle, pero no pudo. No fue capaz de siquiera moverse, pues los brazos del Asakura la estrecharon con fuerza, además de sus atrevidos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento, callándola dulcemente.

La rubia forcejeó un poco, tratando de alejarse, más poco a poco cedió completamente, correspondiendo a los apasionados labios del muchacho de largos cabellos.

Estaba feliz de que Hao estuviese mejor. . .

_"Y con migo. . ."_

_Continuará..._

* * *

Por fin, HAOxANNA. 

Alguien esperaba toda esta situación?. Hao malherido, y Anna preocupadísima por él. Y la verdad no recuerdo como esta parte comenzó a desenvolverse en mi cabeza.

TAMURAZAKI.

Él es algo así como un empleado. de confianza supongo. de la empresa de Manta. Aparece tanto en el manga, como en el anime y se me ocurrió incluirlo en este capitulo, simplemente porque no me imagino a Chocolove, Horo o cualquier otro, trabajando en la casa de la rubia.

A TODOS Y TODAS. ¿A quien engaño, creo que aqui solo hay mujeres, jeje, bueno, y uno que otro hombre, que por capricho del destino, está leyendo este fic.

Por lo general este pequeño comentario siempre va dedicado a errores en capitulos pasados, para justificar, COMO SIEMPRE, mi demora en las actualizaciones, en fin, más esta vez solo tengo una cosa que decir: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, que segun yo, ES LA MEJOR QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, MÁS QUE NADA PORQUE ES LA ÚNICA EN LA QUE DEJO QUE PARTICIPEN OTROS PERSONAJES. Quienes vengan leyendo mis historias ya lo habran notado y si no, esperen a que publique (el año que viene) un fic YOHxANNA que estoy escribiendo precisamente ahora, en el que TODOS los capitulos solo aprecen ellos dos, salvo breves, muy breves apariciones de otros personajes, que si igual no los mencionara, no cambiarian mucho la trama.  
Pero bueno, a lo que vamos. . . REVIEWS.

**Lenore 2410**  
Jeje, me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, aun a pesar de Pino. En verdad creo que nadie se lo esperaba y sin embrago, yo traigo rondando a ese personaje en la cabeza para otros fics. Si querias HAOxANNA en este capitulo hubo más que en los anteriores y en el siguiente, lo que tanto esperabas. . . LEMON. Ojalá te guste.

**Jessy-kun**  
Muchas gracias, "chido" lo resume todo. Ahh, eres adivina, porque hablando de Ren, pues algo hay de eso, de hecho en este capitulo él menciona que "quiere algo" con Anna. Aunque te adelanto que Ren de plano es el malo, malisimo de la historia, en cuanto a Pino, pues de hecho ya solo hablare de él en un capitulo más adelante y nada más; tienes razón, debi darle más importancia a ese personaje. Por supuesto que tomo en cuenta tus sugerencias, aunque mucho ya no puedo hacer, ya que el fic lo termine en febrero, pero bueno. Me interesa saber que les gusta y que no de un fic o como hubiese quedado mejor, como tu observación con respecto a Pino, todos esos detallitos los tomo en cuenta para mis futuras historias. OK, te agredesco muchisimo que estes leyendo este fanfic, espero poder recibir más comentarios tuyos en los siguientes capitulos.

**Kamimura**  
Ya viene, ya viene. Se nota que la historia te gusta y que ansias leer el capitulo lemon, espero que cuando lo leas, sea de tu agrado. Agradesco muhco el interes que muestras por esta historia.

**ShAd3s.Darkness**  
No habia notado ese detalle de que dejabas reviews en los capitulos con un numero par. Jeje, por lo que mencionas, en verdad logre que el chino fuera un elemento de sorpresa y es que, como dije, me lo saque de la manga. Si quieres saber como es que Anna se entera de que Hao es un asesino, pues tendras que esperar hasta uuuuuu, el capitulo once, más o menos. Y en cuanto a la relación de Hao y Anna, pues de hecho, van a acercarse mucho, al limite en el siguiente capitulo, jeje. Y sigo luchando contra la flojera, para por fin poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero siempre pierdo TT. Pero con todo y eso, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kaoruk8**  
Holas, siento la breve extensión de los capitulos, pero, no sé porque, siempre me salen más o menos de ese tamaño, ha habido excepciones, pero vaya que unas cuantas. Gracias por el apoyo y tu aceptación por la historia. ¿En verdad actualice antes que otras veces, juro que ni cuenta me di, y es que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por subir el capitulo, ya que tuve que revisarle la ortografdia de ultimo momento (asi que si encontraron atrocidades ortograficas, lo siento en verdad TT). De nuevo gracias y ojalá que este capitulo te haya gustado también.

**Katy**  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que mi fic te este gustando. La mala noticia es que, aunque ya esta termiando (16 capitulos), pues si me voy a tardar un poquito en publicarlo todo, en especial porque simplemente no he podido transcribir los capitulos a la compu (primero escribo a mano, luego en la PC). En cuando a la pareja, va a haber bastante sobre ellos, es que no pudo evitarlo, yo también adoro como se ven (o se leen), juntos.

**Diannecroft**  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siento la demora y en verdad tratare de ya no tardar tanto, aunque la verdad me será dificil. Pero ojalá te siga gustando el desemvolvimiento de la historia.

**Maeda Ai**  
Me gusta, me gusta. Continualo ya!. Que quiero leer como se enfrentan Ren y Hao, a lo mejor hasta Anna se interesa un poco en el chino, eso si estaria interesante, semejante triagulo amoroso.

* * *


	6. Entre los brazos de un desconocido

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo VI: "_Entre los brazos de un desconocido._".

* * *

**¡Con que aquí estabas!.**

Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, más él guardó silencio.

Anna lo había estado buscando por todos lados.

Quería saber, saber. . . ¿qué demonios era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por él?.

Cuando lo vio mal herido, sintió la desesperación como nunca antes y luego, aquel beso, la había hecho vibrar.

"_Nunca me habían besado de una forma tan apasionada."_

Pensaba la rubia. . . recordando, sin poder evitar el rojo en sus mejillas.

El castaño se giró, mirando de frente a la bella chica cuyo rostro reflejaba claramente la confusión que tenía en aquel momento.

**Si lo que quieres es. . .**

**Dime¿por qué?.**

Hao guardó silencio; los chispeantes ojos negros de Anna, lo miraban intensamente, como queriendo escudriñarlo, conocerlo, descubrir todo sobre él.

Y el moreno se hubiese perdido en aquel par de gemas negras, si no hubiese escuchado su suave voz. . .

**Como es que un hombre puede ser tan sarcástico, grosero y aun así. . . tan irresistiblemente sexy.**

La Kyouyama se acercó hasta él, deslizando su dedo índice por el torso del castaño. Fue un simple contacto, tan suave y sutil, pero que fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir un choque eléctrico que le recorrió la columna, haciéndolo vibrar

**¿Por qué me siento así, solo hay ansiedad y desesperación cuando estoy contigo, Hao. . . es que no sé quién eres. . . ¡pero me encantas!.**

Le decía la chica, mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la camisa del castaño, como dibujando sus marcados músculos; subiendo hasta su apuesto y perfecto rostro y sin resistirse, posar sus dedos sobre su boca, delineando aquellos tentadores labios que tanto deseaba ahora.

**¿Puedo besarte?. . .**

**¡Hazlo, Anna!. . .**

Dicho esto, los jóvenes no tardaron en unir sus bocas en un beso fuerte, apasionado y verdaderamente profundo.

El Asakura estrechaba fuertemente contra sí, aquella delgada y frágil figura de mujer. . . y la besaba. . . como si quisiera comérsela entera.

**El sabor de tus labios. . . es maravilloso.**

Le dijo el castaño, cuando, después de varios minutos, se separaron.

Entonces se miraron fijamente, compartiendo una traviesa sonrisa.

Pareciera como si a ambos les hubiese cruzado la misma idea. . .

* * *

La intensa luz del sol de la tarde se filtraba por entre las persianas, alumbrando toda la habitación. 

**Me gusta tu aroma.**

Hao le susurró al oído; abrazando desde atrás a una Anna que ya solo vestía la sexy lencería de negro color.

El muchacho recorría los contornos de aquella silueta de mujer, llenando sus sentidos con la suavidad de su blanca piel, el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo y la hermosa imagen de toda ella.

La rubia se giró, mirando de frente a su compañero.

Deslizando las manos sobre su perfecto torso, admiraba cada músculo y la fuerza de la que hacia gala el moreno. Anna no quería parecer una chica desesperada, pero en verdad no podía más. . .

Así, desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Hao; deseaba a ese hombre, ansiaba estar atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos. . .

"_Hacer el amor con Hao, eso quiero"._

Con este pensamiento, la rubia buscó los labios del joven de largos cabellos, permitiendo que éste la despojara del resto de sus ropas.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron por la lujuria; Anna era mucho más hermosa de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar. Le gustaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mismo que admiraba con completa atención, de pies a cabeza.

Sus largas y torneadas piernas, la estrecha cintura que enmarcaba su figura de mujer, sus perfectos y firmes senos que lo invitaban a probar de ellos, acariciarlos y estrujarlos con deseo.

Su bello rostro y, por último, sus dorados cabellos que caían con elegancia sobre sus hombros.

Ese hombre simplemente no pudo más; con fuerza, rodeó la cintura de la chica, mientras buscaba sus labios adornados en tenue rosa, probándolos, saboreándolos y hasta mordiéndolos suavemente.

La tomó entre sus brazos, recostándola sobre la cama, permitiendo que sus grandes y ansiosas manos recorriesen su suave y pálida piel a su entero gusto.

**Ahh, Hao. . .**

Ella suspiró.

El roce de las manos del castaño sobre su cuerpo, era delicioso y, debía admitir, algo que había deseado desde poco después de conocerlo.

Él la acarició hasta el cansancio, callando sus gemidos con tantos besos que apenas la dejaba respirar.

Anna se aferró a aquel hombre, deslizando sus manos con toques suaves y delicados sobre cada músculo, pequeños contactos que hicieron que Hao respirase cada vez más agitado.

Y el Asakura, que ya no podía contenerse, mordía el cuello de su amante, como queriendo marcar su piel para que le quedara claro a cualquier otro hombre que esa mujer ya tenía dueño y ese era Hao Asakura.

La rubia soltaba débiles gemidos cerca de su oído, incitándolo a continuar. Le susurraba que no se detuviese, su voz, extrañamente tenía un tono tranquilo y dulce. Y en su delirante pasión, Hao bajó la cabeza hasta los pequeños senos de su joven amante, devorando el pezón izquierdo, mientras estrujaba con fuerza el otro pecho.

Anna sintió como el moreno se posaba encima de ella; sus labios ansiosos habían vuelto a su cuello.

El rostro de la chica estaba adornado en rojo y se mordía el labio inferior, por lo que era fácil adivinar que el castaño le estaba dando tanto placer, como jamás creyó sentir.

El Asakura siguió bajando por el vientre de la mujer hasta detenerse justo frente a su sexo.

De inmediato y movido por la lujuria, posó sus labios en la flor de Anna, quien separó sus piernas para recibirlo extasiada.

**Ha-Hao, aahhh. . .**

La Kyouyama emitió un suave gemido que entonaba el nombre de su compañero.

Sentía la lengua del moreno recorrer sus labios íntimos, separando sus pliegues y penetrando en ella. Parecía tener bastante habilidad para esto, habilidad que solo puede otorgar la experiencia.

Hao siguió un poco más con aquel juego que él también disfrutaba, en especial cuando mordió suavemente el botoncito de la rubia, arrancándole suspiros y quejidos de placer.

Finalmente, el muchacho de largos cabellos abandonó la intimidad de la joven, mirándola con un amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

**Oh, Hao. . .**

El Asakura no esperaba que Anna lo abrazara con suavidad y le llenase de besos el rostro, susurrándole que esto era maravilloso.

Se separaron para mirarse. . . había pasión desbordada en ambos.

Sin más, Hao se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, deslizándose dentro de ella, penetrándola lentamente. Anna gritó al sentir un intruso muy duro dentro de su cuerpo.

**Hao, me lastimas. . .**

Murmuró al sentir como algo se desgarraba dentro suyo; lagrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas.

El moreno se detuvo un segundo, percatándose de pequeñas gotas de sangre que manchaban las sábanas. Sonrió complacido, nunca había desvirgado a una mujer. Y después volvió a mecer sus caderas, con una emoción que no había tenido antes al estar de esta manera con una mujer.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la hombría del Asakura estuviese completamente hundida en la intimidad de la rubia. El dolor se desvaneció y Anna ahora gemía sonoramente gracias al intenso placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Ambos se movían acompasados, arrastrándose a aquel delirio ya descontrolado.

Esos dos eran un par de amantes extraños. Él era brusco, salvaje y un verdadero experto, ella, por otro lado, era suave, delicada y, por dios, hasta cariñosa. Sin embargo lo gozaba tanto, esta era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y ella había escogido a Hao; había decidido que él sería su primer hombre y esperaba también que fuese el único.

**Ahh, esto es. . .**

La Kyouyama abrió sus labios en una suplica muda.

Anna solo era consciente del ir y venir de las caderas del moreno, acompasadas con las propias. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos, que la rodeaban como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, mientras sus ansiosos labios recorrían su piel, quemándola deliciosamente. Y ella solo podía corresponder a todas esas sensaciones, gimiendo cerca de oído, pidiéndole continuar y no detenerse un solo segundo.

Deseaba que esto no terminara y que Hao siguiera moviéndose, entrando y saliendo de su flor.

Más pronto las sensaciones comenzaron a volverse sofocantes y Anna ya no pudo más.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, sintió como su intimidad abrazaba con fuerza la espina del castaño, entonces. . . se rindió al éxtasis que solo un orgasmo puede regalar Y en medio de aquel placer, sintió también las palpitaciones del hombre en su interior, quien derramaba en ella un liquido caliente, mismo que ella recibió con deleite al tiempo en que arqueaba la espalda.

Terminaron rendidos sobre la cama, y aun cuando la unión de sus cuerpos ya no existía, continuaron besándose y acariciándose, lo hacían muy lentamente, como tratando de disfrutar de esto lo más posible.

Para Hao era algo extraño. Siempre que tenía sexo con una mujer, abandonaba la cama apenas lograba el orgasmo, pero con Anna. . . era distinto. . .

No se cansaba de acariciar su piel blanca y suave o besar sus labios que sinceramente le parecían deliciosos, es como si se hubiese vuelto adicto a ella.

**Me gustó mucho hacer el amor contigo. . .**

**En serio?.**

**Si. . .**

La voz de Anna sonó suave.

Una leve sonrisa adornaba su lindo rostro, mientras se entretenía delineando los labios del moreno.

**Fue tan. . . intenso, fuerte y agotador. . . ¡maravilloso!.**

Y la última palabra era lo que Anna realmente sentía en ese momento.

Aun abrazados, se miraban de frente, disfrutando de la quietud después del caos.

**Y a ti. . .** Lo llamó la joven. **Te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?.**

El moreno no respondió, solo siguió mirándola casi embelesado, con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos. . . y le sonrió ampliamente.

Anna trató de descifrar aquella sonrisa, y no encontró el cinismo, el sarcasmo o la superioridad que siempre acompañaba las sonrisas de Hao. Aunque no sabría explicar muy bien que significaba en realidad esa expresión.

Prefirió no pensar más en ello y se recargó sobre el fuerte torso del Asakura, durmiendo casi al instante.

Hao seguía abrazándola y acariciando sus dorados cabellos que brillaban por los rayitos de sol que se colaban por el ventanal. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Más él también cerró los ojos; planeaba dormir un par de horas para reponer fuerzas y después. . .

"_Volver a hacer el amor con Anna"._

_Continuará..._

* * *

LEMON ¬. 

Lo siento, era cuestión de tiempo para hacer que estos dos se revolcasen en la cama, pero necesitaba escribir esto, saben que adoro a la pareja.

Me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo, a mano, porque al pasarlo a la PC se me hizo bastante tedioso, no sé por qué.

Pero de todas formas, me encantó lo que pasó entre ellos. . . ¿o lo que hice que pasara ¬¬'?.

HOLA. . . .  
Priss se deja caer de rodillas (van varias veces en estas semanas), y pide perdón por tardarse. . . (cuanto fue, como dos meses?. . . No, yo creo que fueron tres). Bueno, PIDO DISCULPAS por dejarlos con el alma en un hilo (si, aha, sueña, Priss, sueña). No quiero justificarme, bueno si, para que fingir. Estuve de vaga, pero que quede claro que fue contra mi voluntad. Me dio flojera, aunque eso no es nada nuevo y por último, me ocupe en buscar material de LOKI RAGNAROK y HEAT GUY J, por lo que deje esta historia, es que esas series me impactaron TT, comprendanme. Bueno, ya, dejemos de lado mis dramas y vamos a lo que interesa...

.REVIEWS.

Maeda Ai - Siento mucho el error que cometi, más aun, me tarde muchisimo para subir este capitulo que querias leer. En cuanto a la relacion de este par, es verdad, no es tan azucarada como acostumbro. . . aunque creo que es la unica historia donde lo logre TT.

Haru - Harruuuuuuuuu, amiga TT, tanto tiempo. . . que bueno que te gustó el capitulo de hace uuuu, como cuatro meses. Haber, haber, más despacio. . . ¿fan vids, videos, donde, cuando, y. . . ¿como los consigo?. Dime, dime, no me tortures más TT, que de ellos vivo. Bueno, ya. Agradesco muchsimo que todavia les des una leida a mis fics, ojalá este te guste. Aqui el lemon, aunque todavia tengo un poco más de que hablar. Amiga, cuidate y. . . dime¿donde bajo esos videos?.

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO - Gracias por leer este fic, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora, en especial el lemon que tanto me tarde en publicar. En cuanto al RENxANNA, pues de hecho, no habra mucho, bueno, nada, lo siento TT, es que no se me ocurrió involucrarlos, pero me doy cuenta de a algunos lectores les hubiese gustado.

Jessy-kun - Jeje, gracias a ti por leer esta historia y darle una vueltecita a mi web. Nooooooo, no sabia que les interesara tanto el RENxANNA, de haberlo sabido les hubiese dedicado al menos un momento, un capitulo, algo. Lo que quiero decir es que no los involucre, lo siento. Y de Pino, vaya, el pobre ya ni va a salir, a exepcion de un par de fugases ocasiones TT. Creo que me obsesione con el HAOxANNA. ME DISCULPO EN VERDAD por tardarme tanto en publicar este capitulo, me gustaria decir que no volvera a pasar, pero ya no sé; estaba desesperada por actualizar el fic y de solo ver que pasaban los dias y las semanas y yo sin tiempo, más me desesperaba TT. Y de mi web ni se diga, ahi me cuesta mas trabajo, yo no se por que el tiempo no me alcanza. . . ¿por queeeeeeeeeeeé?.

Car - LEMON, ojalá te haya gustado. Jeje, las mujeres también somos un poquito pervertidas. Pero bueno, no tiene nada de malo pensar un poquito en ello, total. Agradezco muchisimo que estes leyendo este fic, aunque no hayas dejado reviews hasta ahora, yo también hago lo mismo¿sabes, asi que ya somos dos. . . igual me da flojera, jeje. LO SIENTOOOOOOO TT, es verdad, me estaba tardando mas o menos un mes en actualizar mis fics, y ahora me tarde un monton, ni se cuanto, pero facil como tres meses, no?. No me da tiempo, no me da tiempo. El fic ya esta terminado, como mencionas (oye, tu si lees mis notas, gracias). Pero solo esta terminada a mano, todavia tengo que pasar todo a la PC. Y en eso me estoy tardando muchisimo, por ejemplo, tengo varios one-shots guardados con mi letra desde el año pasado, ademas de una historia YOHxANNA que empece y termine en este mismo año y que sinceramente dudo mucho que vea la luz hasta mediados del año que viene. TT que triste me siento de pensar en lo que me falta. Bueno, ya basta de escusas, que la realidad es que me tarde, en verdad voy a tratar de no demorar mucho. Agradesco mucho tus comentarios, me gustaria saber de ti mas adelante en algun review, pero si te da flojera dejar uno, lo comprendere TT.

Lenore 2410 - De que te preocupas, de los 13 a los 17 son los años más "calurosos", jeje, bueno, aqui entre nosotras (Maeda Ai tiene 22 y ya vez como es), pero que digo, yo tengo 23 y no me quedo atras. Kami, que estoy haciendo?. Te cayó mal Ren, no te preocupes, que por lo que veo vas a ser de las pocas personas a las que voy a complacer, pues si va a salir un poco mas, pero no tendra nada con Anna. Hablando de la personalidad del Tao, estoy de acuerdo, pero combina mas si te acuerdas de los primeros capitulos, era malo, malisimo. Siento la demra, pero ojalá este capitulo con Lemon lo compense un poco. GRACIAS POR TU INTERES EN ESTE FIC.

Anna Granger 69 - GOMEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN. Siento en verdad haberte hecho esperar, ojalá que esa espera haya valido la pena y este capitulo lemon sea de tu agrado. Y hablando de los personajes, pues el triangulo que mencionas. . . no hay tal. Si, Ren esta interesado en la rubia, pero no es la gran cosa, de hecho, no esperes leer nada romantico entre el chino y la itako. Sin embargo, te agradezco mucho que estes interesada en esta historia, asi como tus comentarios sobre mi forma de escribir. Espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado, aun cuando no haya mucho RENxANNAxHAO.

Kamimura - Dejaste de estudiar solo para leer este fic?. Muchas gracias. Yo haria lo mismo, digo, los fanfics son un vicio para mi, asi que cuando encuentro uno que me gusta, este se vuelve más importante que la escuela, el trabajo, y todas esas cosas que tengo que hacer, aunque no me emocionen. Ahhh, si pagaran por escribir fics, sería feliz TT. Ojalá te haya ido bien en tus examenes, aunque ya hace tiempo de eso, probablemente ya hasta tuviste otro periodo de examenes, jeje. Siento mucho la tardanza, fue una tortura para ti, como lo mencionas, me disculpo, pero aqui estamos de vuelta y ojalá no vuelva a pasar. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER MIS FICS.

Kaoruk8 - Gracias por leer este fic, que como dices, tiene capitulos muy cortos. Lo siento, es que me es dificil hacer los capitulos mas largos, a veces por que se me va la inspiración, o quizás sea que ya estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos asi. Bueno, siento la demora, pero espero que este capitulo te guste. GRACIAS.

Anna Maya - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me halaga que digas que te gusta mi forma de escribir, ojalá este capitulo, que llega retrasado, sea uno más de los que te guste. Igual, espero no decepcionarte en cuanto al lemon, que Maeda es la mejor para ese tipo de narraciones, pero igual a mi me gustan. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO.

Sunomo - Muchas gracias por tu review, que aunque sea el primero, es muy apreciado, ojalá te animes a dejar unos cuantos más, jeje. ¿En verdad crees que la historia, a pesar de ser un universo alterno, es interesante?. Favor, que me haces, jeje, espero que la historia te siga gustando. AGRADEZCO MUCHO TUS COMENTARIOS.

Rally hiwatari - GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Me da mucho gusto que hayas leido algunos de mis otros fics. Que bueno que te gustó la participación de Ren, porque si va a aparecer un poco más. Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, ojalá que no te hayas aburrido u olvidado de esta historia, pues me gustaria saber tu opinión sobre este y los siguientes capitulos. DE NUEVO GRACIAS.

* * *


	7. Ya no es una niña

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .  
**De: _Priss_.  
Capitulo VII: _"Ya no es una niña"._

* * *

Y seguían besándose después de diez minutos.  
Cada vez que Anna separaba sus labios de los del castaño, este volvía a atraparlos en un nuevo beso. 

**E-en serio, Hao, debo irme. . . se me hace tarde.**  
Le dijo ella, prisionera de los fuertes brazos del moreno, quien sonreía con fingida ternura.

Lunes, 7:00 a.m. y Anna debía irse ya al colegio.

_"¿Desde cuando los fines de semana no me son suficientes"_  
Pensaba el Asakura, al no poder negarse a sí mismo que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de soltar a la rubia.

Y cuando la chica por fin había escapado de los brazos del moreno, y se dirigía a la puerta principal para irse, se giró a verlo. . . no pudo contenerse. Eliminó la distancia con pasos apresurados y se arrojó a sus brazos, besándolo con desesperada pasión, pasión de Hao correspondía con igual o incluso mayor intensidad.

**Te veo en la tarde.**  
Le susurró poco antes de romper el beso e irse, esta vez, sin mirarlo, pues de hacerlo definitivamente se habría quedado en casa.

Hao permanecía ahí, de pie, mirando la puerta, como esperando que ella regresara en cualquier momento.

_"Me estoy comportando como un idiota"._  
Pensó, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sonriendo casi con ironía.  
Más cambió el semblante de su rostro, por una sonrisa cínica, sentía la presencia de alguien que lo miraba fijamente, incluso desde mucho antes de que la rubia se fuera.

**Hola, Yohmei. ¿Cómo te fue con los dragones negros?.**  
Hao le hablaba sin necesidad de girarse a verlo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

El anciano frunció el seño; comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al moreno, una mirada reprobatoria y de gran enfado. Ese maldito se había estado besuqueando con su nieta.

**No quiero que la toques, no quiero que te le acerques, ni siquiera que la mires.**  
Le dijo cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.  
Más su "regaño" solo hizo que el Asakura sonriera más ampliamente.

**Lo siento, viejo, pero es un poco tarde para que me pidas eso. . .**

El anciano lo miró con sorpresa. Entendía muy bien el sentido de las palabras del muchacho y eso fue algo que no le agradó nada, nada.

**¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña, hijo de. . .?.**

**Shuu. . . hicimos, Yohmei, hicimos. Y déjame decirte que Anna ya no es una niña, sino una hermosa mujer que me encanta.**

Hao interrumpió a su anfitrión, alzando la voz y perdiendo los estribos por un instante. Nunca, en toda su vida, había perdido la calma.

**Soy su abuelo.**

Con todo respeto, viejo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Pues deberías hacerlo.

Yohmei gritó furioso, pero el pelilargo no estaba de humor para discutir con el viejo.

**Sabes qué?, no me importa, así como tampoco me importa si te tengo que matar para estar con ella.**  
Los ojos del Asakura se habían tornado descoloridos; incomodo, harto, estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí y dar por terminada la "conversación", más apenas hubo alcanzado a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del anciano.

**Ese es el problema, Hao. . . ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que mi nieta se entere de quien eres realmente?.  
**

**Ella lo comprenderá.**

La respuesta del castaño fue simple, aunque firme y rápida. Sin embargo, seguía hablándole al anciano sin dejar de darle la espalda, analizando ese "pequeño detalle" que la rubia desconocía de él.

**Francamente lo dudo, además. . . mientras estén juntos, ella estará en constante peligro, yo. . . te lo digo por experiencia.**  
El más joven frunció el ceño.  
Sin decir más palabras, salió azotando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella seguía sentada en el verde pasto de uno de los jardines de la escuela, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

**Aahhh. . .**  
Y volvió a suspirar, lo había hecho ya varias veces en el día, sin poder evitarlo o siquiera darse cuenta.

**Y. . . ¿quién es él?.**  
Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
Anna se sorprendió ligeramente, no se había percatado de que había alguien más con ella, pero sonrió sutilmente al ver de quien se trataba.

**No sé a que te refieres, Pilika.**  
Mencionó, fingiendo inocencia.  
La chica peliazul se acercó, sentándose justo frente a su amiga; la miró intensamente, tratando de adivinar que demonios le pasaba ahora.

**Llegas tarde a la escuela y te castigan por eso; no prestas atención en clases, suspiras más de lo que lo has hecho en todo el año, sin mencionar que tienes la mirada pérdida en algún lugar de tus recuerdos. Hasta te la has pasado sonriendo sin razón aparente.**

Pilika enumeraba con los dedos de su mano, cada uno de los inusuales comportamientos de la rubia, hasta que, después de analizar todo aquello, sonrió picaramente. Al parecer había descubierto la respuesta.

**Estas enamorada.**  
A Anna se le subieron los colores a la cara, sorprendida por lo observadora que resultó ser la chica de azulados cabellos. Y es que ella misma trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello, aunque evidentemente, no con mucho éxito.

**Ahh, esta bien, tu ganas**. Le dijo la Kyouyama, mostrando una sonrisa en su lindo rostro. **Me enamore de un chico que. . .  
**

**Aaahhhh. . . Anna, no lo creo, no lo creo.**

De pronto, el inesperado grito por parte de la peliazul hizo que la rubia se tapara los oídos.  
Ya se esperaba una reacción similar, por eso no le había dicho nada.  
Y Pilika hubiese seguido gritando a los cuatro vientos que Anna Kyouyama estaba enamorada, si esta última no le hubiese tapado la boca, casi rogándole que se callara.

**Shuu ¿quieres que todos en la escuela se enteren?.  
**

**No tiene nada de malo. Le dijo la joven Usui, liberando su boca de la mano de su amiga. Además, estamos lejos de los edificios, dudo que alguien me escuche.**

Ambas chicas se miraron por unos cuantos instantes; Anna se recostó sobre el césped, mientras la Peliazul se sentaba a su lado.  
La rubia apenas lograba ver el cielo azul y los rayitos de sol por entre las tantas hojas de los árboles que había a su alrededor.

**Así que. . . ¿Pino finalmente logró que lo quisieras.?**

**No es Pino, no es él.**

Los azulados ojos de la chica Usui se posaron, confundidos, sobre Anna. Pino y ella salían desde hacia un tiempo, así que. . . ¿quién más podría haberse robado el corazón de la que todos conocían como "la dama de hielo"?. Pilika no podía imaginar a ningún otro hombre y, si no era Pino, entonces. . . ¿quién?.

**¿Recuerdas al chico apuesto de la semana pasada.?  
**

**El de largos cabellos castaños?. Si, era un hombre muy guapo y. . . espera, no. . . ¡¿es él?!.**

El rostro de la Kyouyama de pronto fue envuelto por un lindo matiz rojo, al tiempo en que comenzaba a describir al muchacho de la forma en que ella lo veía.

**Su nombre es Hao, tiene veinticuatro años y es un hombre con tantos misterios.**  
Su sonrisa cínica es muy incitadora y cuando, no sabía cómo o por qué, sonreía con ternura, la hacia estremecer y a su corazón latir como un corcel desbocado, aunque es un hombre demasiado sospechoso que no reflejaba muchos sentimientos.

**Es curioso, lo amo a pesar de que de él. . . sé casi nada. Y sabes?, su forma de hacer el amor es mara. . .  
**

**No, espera, Anna, retrocede un poco. . . tu y él qué??. . .**

Ahora Pilika la miraba como si la rubia frente a ella no fuese la Anna Kyouyama que conocía.  
¿Qué hizo el amor con un hombre que apenas y conocía?.

**Vaya, entonces esto del amor si que te dio fuerte**. Le dijo, permitiendo que un tranquilo silencio las acompañara hasta que. . . **Tienes que contarme como fue, deme todos y cada uno de los detalles.  
**

**Estas loca?, no te hablaré de mis intimidades.  
**

**Pero, Anna, soy tu mejor amiga, por favor.**

La peliazul le rogaba, estaba de rodillas con las manos formando una suplica; sus ojitos celestes brillando esperanzados. La rubia sonrió ante lo graciosa que se veía su amiga.  
Dando un profundo suspiro, Anna volvió a mirar al cielo. . .

**Bueno, fue algo tan intenso y hermoso para mi. Subimos a mi habitación después de. . .**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los pasillos, casi vacíos, de la escuela, buscando a esa hermosa chica rubia que simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

**¿Puedo ayudarlo.?**  
Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**Ah, si. ¿Conoces a Anna Kyouyama.?**  
La chica se sonrojó apenas pudo ver el rostro de Hao, quien se giraba para preguntarle sobre alguien.

**Ha-Hai.  
**

**Sabes donde la puedo encontrar.  
**

**Lo, lo siento, pero ella se retiró hace casi una hora.  
**

**Entiendo, llegue tarde. De todas formas gracias, rosita preciosa.**

El moreno le guiñó el ojo a la chica, quien se sonrojó ante aquel coqueteo.  
Y sin más, el Asakura se marchó, seguro de que su chica lo esperaba en casa. Y así era. . .

Apenas llegó, Anna corrió hasta la habitación del castaño, pero no lo encontró, por lo que decidió buscarlo por toda la casa, pero nada. Finalmente entró al estudio de su abuelo, intentando disimular la verdadera razón de su presencia en ese lugar, aunque el preguntar por el muchacho de cabellos castaños no fue muy sutil.

**No está aquí.  
**

**Ah, bueno, en ese caso luego te. . .  
**

**¿Qué hay entre tu y Hao?.  
**

**Ahh.**

La rubia pretendía seguir buscando al chico y salir de ahí, más la voz de su abuelo la paralizó, en especial aquella pregunta tan directa que le había hecho. Anna se giró a verlo, sentándose sobre el sofá, suspiró como tratando de organizar sus ideas y dar una buena respuesta.  
¿Cómo decirle a su abuelo lo que había entre ellos dos?, no era fácil.

**Recuerdas todas las veces que me hablabas de ti y la abuela Kino... todas las emociones y sentimientos, todo aquello que yo no había sentido, amor, pasión, necesidad, obs. . .**

**¡Es una locura!.**

Yohmei interrumpió a la chica, fastidiado por la forma en que su única nieta hablaba sobre ese sujeto, que simplemente no la merecía. Para esto, era preferible que siguiese con Pino.  
Entonces, la imagen del rubio apareció en su mente, ese muchacho tampoco le gustaba para su pequeña, pero era preferible que estuviese con él, que con Hao.

**¿Qué hay de Pino?, es un buen muchacho y.** . .

**Antes no te agradaba Pino y ahora no te agrada Hao, no lo entiendo.**

Anna comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba confundida. ¿Por qué de pronto el castaño no era un buen hombre para ella?; creía que Yohmei estaría de acuerdo, después de todo, la relación de "negocios" que tenían, parecía ser tan estrecha, que el moreno casi no se apartaba del anciano.

**Está claro que confías en él.  
**

**No sabes nada de Hao.**

El hombre de cabello canoso suspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. No quería discutir con su niña, con Anna, solo trataba de hacerla entender, pero si lo que decía sentir por el Asakura resultaba ser cierto, entonces, ni encerrándola bajo llave impediría que siguiese a aquel hombre.  
Aunque por otro lado, estaba la posibilidad de decirle la verdad sobre Hao.

_"Pero no quiero romper sus ilusiones."_  
Pensaba el anciano, que no hallaba una salida, una solución a esta realidad que, debía admitir, lo estaba venciendo.

**Solo te diré que con Hao estas pisando un terreno muy peligroso.  
**

**Lo amo.**

Respondió la rubia con palabras firmes y sinceras, y creía que con ellas sería suficiente para que su abuelo la comprendiera y le diese su apoyo, más no fue así, al contrario, solo logró sacarlo de sus casillas.

**Me vale, me vale un... ah, lo que sientas por él. . . ¡hazme caso.!**  
Gritó él, ya totalmente desesperado.

La chica lo miraba sorprendida, dolida; Yohmei nunca le había alzado la voz. Comprendía que se preocupase por ella y que ningún hombre le pareciera el indicado, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse triste.  
Con un nudo en la garganta y voz suave, le dijo que ella también lo quería e inmediatamente después, salió de ahí, dejando a un anciano más que arrepentido por no haberse sabido controlar.

**Ahh, Anna, por favor compréndeme, no quiero que te lastimen, ni emocional ni mucho menos físicamente.  
**Solo Yohmei pudo escuchar sus propias palabras, que fueron dedicadas al aire.  
Ese hombre ya no sabía que era peor; se dedicaba entre la felicidad de su nieta y la seguridad de la misma.

_Continuará.  
_

* * *

Estaba desesperada, quería avanzar lo mas posible en este capitulo y creo que lo logre.  
Se podría decir que trate tres situaciones aquí, tres conversaciones y tres puntos de vista distintos sobre el romance entre Hao y Anna.  
Yohmei en desacuerdo, Hao confundido y Anna simplemente feliz.  
No sé de donde surgieron esas ideas ¬¬'. 

Una vez mas me disculpo por la demora, pero ya estamos de regreso, este fic y yo. . . aunque se que les interesa mas el fic que yo TT.

Bueno, REVIEWS.

_Jessy-kun._ Siento mucho lo de RENxANNA, la verdad es que no tuve mucha inspiracion para dejarlos juntos, al menos unos cuantos capitulos o a la fuerza por lo menos. Si va a haber algo, pero no es gran cosa, de hecho, si va a ser a la fuerza. En cuanto a mi web, "Sondemotte Kiss", no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizarla tan seguido como yo quisiera, de hecho, tampoco tengo mucho material, jeje. Un fic RenxAnna?, no sé, como te digo, no se me ocurre nada sobre ellos, creo que realmente estoy obsesionada con el HAOxANNA, pues solo he escrito sobre ellos.

_SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO._ Jeje, es gracioso, en el review de arriba querian RenxAnna y tu me dices que no importa tanto. Pero me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustó mucho. Pervertida?, si el lemon no tiene nada de malo, además, le da un toque un poquito más interesante a la historia, no?. Disculpa la demora. Y en cuanto tenga un poquito de chance, prometo leer tu fic.

_Rally hiwatari._ Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste esta pareja porque el fic es de ellos y para ellos. También me hace bien saber que mis fics no te aburren. Lo que pasará. . . un poco en este capitulo y se vienen unas cuantas cosas sobre el pasado de Yohmei. Te agradezco mucho los comentarios que haces sobre mis fics. ARIGATOU.

_ShAd3s.Darkness._ Yo dije que me dejabas un review cada dos capitulos?, no me acuerdo, jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, que bueno que te gustara el lemon, yo sabia que te iba a gustar, bueno, no sabia, siempre que escribo un lemon me siento muy insegura, es raro el que me deja verdaderamente satisfecha. Es bueno saber que te la llevas tranquila para leer los fics, asi no me apresuro tanto, jeje. Ojalá este capitulo también te haya gustado. Bueno, nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap, jeje, si es antes mejor.

_Kaoruk8._ Disculpa por la tardanza, pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, no es lemon, pero... bueno, oajla te guste. ARIGATOU.

_Haru. _Gracias, gracias amiga, de verdad te agradezco que sigas leyendo este fic, en especial porque creo que te has desinteresado un poco de shaman king, al menos eso es lo que creo. HaoxAnna, si, mucho, mucho, no tanto en este capitulo y de una vez te adelanto que en el proximo igual no hay mucho, pero segun yo, es un capitulo importante para la trama. Oye, no encontre el video que me decias, que hago?, que hago?, estoy desesperada. TT. Por favor no me dejes asi.

_Annshail. _Es bueno saber que te gusta, al menos un poco, esta pareja. No pude actualizar tan rapido como tu, los demas y hasta yo misma, hubiese querido, pero aqui por fin el nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste. Gracias por leer el fic y espero seguir recibiendo revies tuyos. Ahora, entre Hao y Ren, pues si se enfrentaran aunque aun faltan algunos capitulos para eso.

_Car. _GRACIAS, GRACIAS, TT, me hace feliz leer tus comentarios, pero me disculpo por la tardanza, en verdad, para cuando me di cuenta, ya habia pasado mas o menos un mes. En cuanto a los reviews, no te preocupes, cuando puedas y te acuerdes esta bien, igual yo ahora tengo mucha flojera, estoy enfermita y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por actualizar, porque en verdad la flojera es mas fuerte que yo. Si, tengo muchos fic, me encanta escribir las ideas que me vienen a la cabeza, ya veras que el proximo año podras leer uno que otro fic nuevo. Una vez mas agradezco el interes que tienes por esta historia. cuidate, bye.

* * *


	8. La muerte para la dama

**. Matándonos suavemente... matándonos de amor .  
**De: _Priss.  
_Capitulo VIII: "_La muerte para la dama"_.

* * *

La mirada del anciano era una mezcla de ironía e ira, y es que apenas la vio, la mujer lo recibió con una frase tan simple y despreocupada. . . 

**¿Qué hay Yohmei?, cómo te ha tratado la vida.**  
Hacía más de cuarenta años que no la veía, más no era esa la razón de su desaprobación total con la actitud de esa mujer, más bien era el hecho de que lo habían traído aquí, casi a la fuerza y que, claro, seguramente fue ella la que lo había metido en este gran problema.

**Podría quejarme, pero no lo haré, después de todo, supongo que no tiene caso hacerlo¿no es así. . . Goldva.**  
La dama de setenta y tantos años sonrió irónica.

**Vamos, no seas tan injusto conmigo, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.**  
Yohmei frunció el seño.  
Un grupo de jóvenes lo había traído "amablemente" ante ella, quien por cierto, ahora es una de los cuatro lideres de los dragones negros. . . ¿y todavía le dice que ella no tiene nada que ver¡por favor!.

**Solo dime¿por qué ahora?, si ya han pasado tantos años. Soy un anciano¿por qué represento un problema para ustedes.  
**

**Las cosas ya no son como antes, Yohmei.**

La mujer dejó su cómodo asiento; ahora, de pie frente a un gran ventanal, disfrutaba del admirable panorama que tenía de toda la ciudad, más cerró los ojos... recordando sus años de juventud. . .  
Yohmei y ella siempre fueron un buen equipo, los mejores de su época. Asesinos perfectos, los mejores amigos y también, los mejores amantes. Su relación era plena, no había cosa que no hicieran juntos.  
En realidad, Goldva siempre creyó que terminarían juntos, compartiendo el resto de sus vidas.

**Pero conociste a Kino.**  
Un suspiro de nostalgia fue seguido por aquellas palabras.

La mujer recordaba como el hombre frente a ella, renunció a todo por esa mujer. Kino fue muy linda en aquel entonces, aunque Goldva nunca comprendió como era que él la quería a pesar de que ella lo dominaba por completo, como un cruel verdugo.

**Kino tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y aunque me cuesta creerlo, creo que eso fue lo que más te gustó de ella¿no es así.**  
Aquel caballero, ya de edad, cerró los ojos con ironía. Esta mujer estaba en lo correcto.  
Y pensar que Anna había heredado aquel horrible carácter.

_"Quizá esa es la razón por la que quiero tanto a mi nieta... el parecido con su abuela es increíble, como si fuesen dos gotas de agua"_  
Este pensamiento abrazó el corazón del anciano, por lo que, más calmado, preguntó:

**Y bien. . . ¿por qué estoy aquí?**  
Goldva suspiró profundamente, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.  
La única razón por la que Yohmei estuviera bajo estricta vigilancia se debía a simple inseguridad, inseguridad producto de la pésima organización interna; los dragones negros no eran más que una sociedad de asesinos donde cada quien hacía lo que le venía en gana, y Tao Ren era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

**Así que, mi nieta y yo somos victimas de que un puñado de inútiles este al frente de una organización entera.**

Oye, cuida tus palabras, recuerda que yo soy una de los cuatro que están al frente. Además, todo esto es resultado de que estamos divididos en dos grupos con intereses discrepantes.

Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme, entonces me retiro.

El señor Kyouyama frunció el seño. No podía ser que fuese considerado una amenaza y a su edad.  
Se puso de pie, dispuesto a largarse de aquel lugar donde vivió parte de su oscuro pasado, más la voz de la mujer le llamó la atención.

**Ahh, una cosa más, Yohmei. . . estoy haciendo lo posible para que te dejen en paz, pero dudo que mi autoridad aquí sea tan fuerte, así que ten cuidado.**

¿Por qué lo haces?

Por los viejos tiempos.

El anciano no sabría decir si Goldva sonreía, más tuvo esa impresión.  
Finalmente. . . se marchó.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella. . .  
Goldva fumaba de su pipa mientras escuchaba cada una de las quejas de su protegido, Hao Asakura.

Primero Yohmei y ahora el joven de largos cabellos. La misma conversación, las mismas palabras. . . la misma razón.  
No podía creerlo, esto era el colmo, ese muchacho también había caído en las redes de una Kyouyama, de Anna Kyouyama. ¿Qué demonios tenían esas mujeres, que cautivaban a todo hombre que ella conocía?.

_"Y todos son asesinos"_  
Pensaba la anciana, sin dejar de escuchar como el moreno le exigía que dejase en paz a esa familia, en especial a la chica.

**Para venir aquí y pedirme que proteja a esa jovencita, quiere decir que debes estar realmente interesado en ella.**

**  
No, no, Goldva, para protegerla me basto yo solo. Lo único que necesito es que hagas uso de tu autoridad. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?; es la primera vez que te pido un favor.**

La mujer de cabello grisáceo sonrió con ironía.  
El castaño tenía razón, él nunca antes le había pedido su intervención.

_"Sencillamente porque nunca estuvo interesado en alguien, como lo esta por esa chiquilla"_  
Y aquel simple pensamiento le producía cierta nostalgia a la mujer.

Ella se había hecho cargo del muchacho desde muy pequeño, después de que sus padres murieron asesinados a manos de algunos miembros de su grupo, aunque fue por mero accidente.  
Goldva lo había cuidado desde entonces y se arrepintió tanto cuando Hao quiso entrar a este trabajo, donde ella le enseñó todo cuanto sabía, haciendo de él un asesino perfecto.

_"Pero nunca estuve orgullosa de eso"_  
La mujer sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente un poco y concentrándose en el presente.

**Y dime ¿qué es lo que tanto de gusta de esa joven?; es solo una niña ¿no es así?  
**El Asakura la miró, un gesto de cansancio plasmado en su apuesto rostro.  
Se sentó al borde del escritorio de la mujer, tratando de encontrar una respuesta corta y sencilla, más no le fue posible. Eran tantas las cosas que le gustaban de Anna, que tardó en responder.

Su cuerpo, su belleza, el porte de reina, esa maldita costumbre suya de sentirse superior a todos los demás. Su frialdad que francamente lo volvía loco, su suave y blanca piel que no se cansaba de recorrer y besar y, hablando de besar. . . el exquisito sabor de sus labios.  
Pero quizás, lo que más le gustaba de Anna Kyouyama era. . .

**Su carácter de mujer desalmada.**  
Goldva lo miró con sorpresa.  
Así que ese era el secreto de las mujeres Kyouyama para robarle a los hombres que ella quería. Quizás, era que ese par de hombres resultaron ser masoquistas, o quizás, simplemente, tanto Yohmei cómo Hao se parecían demasiado, más de lo que ella o ellos mismos pudiesen aceptar.

La mujer cerró los ojos, mostrando una irónica sonrisa.

**Esta bien, Hao. Haré cuanto pueda, pero nada te prometo, tu sabes que esto es un caos.**

**  
Si, lo sé.**

Las palabras del muchacho no fueron más que un suave susurro.  
La verdad es que él mismo sabía que la intervención de Goldva no ayudaría en mucho.

**Solo dime una cosa, Hao. . .** El moreno clavó sus profundos y oscuros ojos en la anciana; su tono de voz no le gustaba nada, nada. **¿Haces esto por qué la chica verdaderamente te interesa, o solo te gustó tener sexo con ella?.**

El Asakura no pudo evitar que un sutil color rojo adornara sus mejillas.  
Desvió la mirada, no entendía por qué esta mujer parecía conocerlo a la perfección.

_"Es cierto que se hizo cargo de mi desde que era un niño pequeño, pero la verdad es que rara vez conversamos"_  
Pensaba el castaño.  
No le gustaba que las personas conocieran tanto de él, aunque con Goldva eso siempre fue algo inevitable.

**Bueno, yo. . . creo que es por ambas cosas.**  
La anciana rió ligeramente al escuchar al moreno.  
No era común que él diera ese tipo de respuestas, por lo general sus frases eran algo así como "no te interesa", o en el mejor de los casos un simple "no digas tonterías.  
Era la primera vez que Hao se sinceraba con ella y eso le agradaba.

_"Me doy cuenta de que esa chiquilla debe interesarle mucho, cómo para no querer que la lastimen, además lo está volviendo más tranquilo"_  
Y eso no era todo, Goldva no sabría decir si el brillo en los ojos del apuesto joven, era felicidad, de ser así, Anna debía ser una mujer única.  
Le viviría eternamente agradecida si lograba sacar a Hao de la triste soledad en que ella, sin querer, lo había hundido.

Y aquella hubiese seguido siendo una conversación tranquila y sin problemas, de no ser porque alguien golpeó la puerta, esperando la aprobación para entrar.  
Así, un hombre alto y de rubios cabellos entró en la oficina.

**¡Marco!**  
Goldva no pudo evitar que ese simple y débil susurro escapase de sus labios.

La presencia de ese caballero no significaba nada bueno, así que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, mientras Hao, por otro lado, se limitó a fruncir el seño, manteniendo su rostro con una seriedad absoluta.  
Tenia un mal presentimiento y la maldita sensación de que todos sus planes se venían abajo.

**Ohayoo gozaimasu!, Goldva-san, Asakura Hao. . . precisamente te buscaba a ti.**  
El recién llegado dirigió toda su atención al moreno, con una expresión que no reflejaba nada en absoluto.

**Ah, si?. Y se puede saber para qué?  
**

**Es sobre los Kyouyama.**

Hao apretó fuertemente los dientes, sabía lo que venía y sentía un tremendo coraje y desacuerdo por ello, más esto no fue nada, comparado al momento en que su corazón pareció detenerse por tan solo un segundo, justo en el momento que escuchó la última palabra por parte de Marco. . .

**¡Mátala!.**

_Continuará._

* * *

¿Qué tal?, hasta Goldva tiene su importancia en este fic. Ni yo me la creo. ¿Goldva y Yohmei juntos?. La verdad no sé por qué demonios escribí eso.  
Tengo una duda¿Goldva es hombre o mujer?. Bueno, en el anime, parece mujer, más que nada por la voz que le doblaron, sin olvidar que todos se referían a su persona como "SEÑORA Goldva.  
Ahora, en el manga, pues no he encontrado nada que me saque de la duda, supongo que tendré que revisar el tomo donde hace su primera aparición.

En cuanto a Hao y Anna. . . LEMON.

SALUDOS A TODOS Y TODAS (CREO QUE SON SOLO MUJERES, JEJE) LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC.

ANTES QUE NADA, ME DISCULPO POR LA DEMORA, MUY LARGA POR CIERTO, CREO QUE PRETEXTOS SOBRAN. LO PEOR ES QUE DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO SI ME VOY A DESAPARECER POR UN BUEN TIEMPO, DOS MESES MAS O MENOS, QUE, BUENO, NO ES MUCHO TOMANDO EN CUANTA LO QUE ME DEMORE ESTA VEZ.  
LA RAZON. . . ESTOY VIENDO LO DE MI TITULACION, CREO QUE YA LO POSTERGUE MUCHOS AÑOS Y YA NO PUEDO MAS, DESEENME SUERTE, PORQUE ME ATERRA EL SOLO PENSAR EN EL EXAMEN TT.

PERO, BUENO. REVIEWS.

AHHH, POR CIERTO, NI SIQUIERA TENIA PLANEADO ACTUALIZAR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO LA DISTRAIDA DE "YO" SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE TENIA ESTE CAPITULO GUARDADO, BUENA SUERTE, PORQUE SINCERAMENTE YA NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR MAS, TODO ESTA ALMACENADO TT.  
YA, AHORA SI, REVIEWS.

Lenore 2410 - Saludos, descuida lo de los reviews, después de tardarme tanto en la actualización, no te culpo si te desinteresas de la historia TT. ¿Pervertida?, no, yo creo que es una necesidad¿no?, digo, leer algo romántico pero intenso. Me alegra que opines asi de Yohmei, porque él será un personaje muy importante, vaya que si. Y lemon, si, hay un capitulo más y solo eso TT, no se porque no escribí mas lemon, si me encanta.

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta que le pongas atención a las reacciones y situaciones por las que pasan los diferentes personajes. Yo no lo hago¿sabes?, cuando leo fics, por lo general me obsesiono por lo que les pasa a Hao y Anna, sin interesarme en los demás personajes, jeje. Bueno, ojalá sigas interesada en esta historia, me gustaria mucho saber que opinas de este nuevo capitulo.

Kamimura - Ah, descuida lo del review, mirame a mi, me tarde quien sabe cuanto tiempo en actualizar, y al paso que voy, me tardaré mas, lo siento TT. Creo que esta vez si me excedí en la decidia TT. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste, para que valga la pena la espera, jeje.

Beautifly92 - Gracias, gracias, a mi me encanta... que te encante, jeje. De verdad muchas gracias por interesarte en esta historia. Sabes?, yo me siento igual que tu, digo, mis amigas tienen esposo o novio y yo, ni ganas, en verdad, la idea de tener novio no encaja para el proximo año, y de esposo, ni para seis o siete años, creo que esto del amor no es para mi. Supongo que por eso escirbo fic TT. La reacción de Anna?, solo te dire que no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos. Lamento la demora, espero que este capitulo igual te guste.

Car - Jeje, ya ves, había actualizado más o menos rapido, pero ahorita. . . TT, y después. . . buuuuaaaaaaa. Pobre Yohmei, no entiende que Anna está pérdidamente enamorada y solo quiere vivir ese amor. Ojalá me tangas paciencia, lo digo porque me encantaria saber tu opinión de todaaaaaa la historia, y aun faltan varios capitulos.

Annshail - Que bueno que te guste, al menos un poquito, el HAOxANNA.  
En cuanto a Pilika, jeje, es que ella es muy divertida y tierna, no se, me dio esa impresion tanto en el manga, como en el anime. Segura que no se te acabó la paciencia??. En verdad, espero tengas mucha, porque para el siguiente capitulo si me voy a tardar mas TT. Y yo feliz de leer tus reviews¿como crees que me voy a aburrir?, si lo que mas me emociona al subir un capitulo, es la curisosidad de saber que opinan ustedes.

Jessy-kun(jeesymoon) - Gracias por tus comentarios, lamento lo del RENxANNA, pero es que estoy loca por Hao y a Anna... la amo, la admiro, pues. Ahora, me disculpo porque en los proximos meses no tendre tiempo para actualizar, ni en mi web, ni aqui TT, aunque espero que para marzo-abril ya este más despejada de trabajo.

Maeda Ai - Lemon?, pues solo hay en un capitulo proximo. Me alegra que te interesaras en las situaciones de los distintos personajes, Creo que la conversacion entre Yohmei y Anna fue la que más llamó la atención.

Haru - Amigaaaaaaa TT, somos compañeras de dolor, yo igual no tengo internet, pero ya hasta voy a cumplir un año, espero que, cuando este libre de este horror de mi examen, vuelva a instalar el internet. Pues en este capitulo no hay mucho HxA, de hecho nada, pero el que viene si lo hay y muhco, aunque... me tardare en subirlo, ejej. GOMEN. Es una lastima que SK ya no te guste tanto como antes, se que el interes se acaba conforme aparecen nuevos animes. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, y que puedas seguir leyendo mis fics, me interesa muchisimo tu opinión.

Rally hiwatari - Tienes ganas de que Anna tenga un bebé???. GOMEN, pero no en este fic. No me imagino a Hao como un buen padre, bueno, más o menos, como Vegeta o algo asi, nada amoroso. Si tengo deseos de hacer un fic donde Hao sea más protector con Anna, aunque todavia no he ideado una trama. Gracias por leer mis fics, interesarte en ellos, e imaginar nuevas situaciones que bien podrian suceder. Lamento la demora, esta y la venidera, ojalá te guste el siguiente capitulo.

Lenaflowr - LO SIENTOOOOO... TT. En verdad no queria demorar tanto, pero es inevitable. Este capitulo lo subi porque lo tenia guardado sin siquiera darme cuanta, yo crei que ya no habia escrito más, sin embargo, epara el que sigue si me voy a tardar más en actualizar, y tengo algo que hacer que me llevara un poco de tiempo, unos dos meses, con suerte un poco menos. Tienes razón, he andado dejando reviews a algunas historias, es que no lo pude evitar, me envolverieron en sus fantasticos fics. Pero bueno, te gardesco muchisimo el interes que tienes por este fic, al gardo de esperar tan ansiosa la continuación, se que te tendre en suspenso por algun tiempo, pero el siguiente capitulo estara lleno de HAOxANNA y muy fuerte.

-- Aqui la actualización, es extraño responder un review de alguien que no dejó su nombre, pero igual estoy agradecida porque estas leyendo este fic y te interesa saber como va a seguir la historia y su desenlace.

* * *


	9. Amándola locamente por última vez

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo IX: "_Amándola locamente. . . por última vez_".

* * *

El moreno no podría negar que se sorprendió ligeramente al llegar a la mansión Kyouyama y encontrarse nada menos que con Pino, quien sentado en las escaleras frente a la entrada principal, parecía estar esperando a alguien y al juzgar por la fría, y asesina, mirada de la que fue objeto apenas se vieron las caras, ese alguien parecía ser Hao. 

**No esperaba verte a. . .**

El Asakura no pudo terminar esa frase, pues el puño del rubio se precipitó rápida e inesperadamente contra su rostro, haciéndolo tambalearse.

Jamás se esperó aquello; Pino realmente lo tomó por sorpresa.

**¿Qué te pasa, imbecil?.**

El reclamo del castaño no se hizo esperar; encarándolo con furia en sus oscuros ojos, limpió el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

**Es lo menos que te mereces. . .** Le dijo Pino, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a si de forma amenazante. . . . **por quitarme a Anna.**

**Ah, celos. Acéptalo, amigo, no eres hombre para ella.**

Las palabras de Hao iban cargadas de burla y veneno, y ni que decir de su cínica sonrisa; como si disfrutara de todo esto y, de hecho. . . así era.

**Solo una cosa, "amigo", más vale que no la lastimes.**

El rubio también sonrió con cinismo, aquello había sido una amenaza.

Con brusquedad, soltó al moreno, quien solo miraba como el otro joven se alejaba sin decir nada más.

**Estúpido!.**

Susurró el Asakura, entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose a paso lento, casi inseguro, a la recamara de Anna. No tenía prisa por terminar su trabajo, de hecho, no quería.

Entró a la habitación, sigiloso, como ladrón que busca robar, aunque lo único que logró robarse de ese lugar, fue el corazón de la hermosa rubia que todas las noches ahí dormía.

Fue tan cuidadoso al cerrar la puerta, que no provocó sonido alguno, luego se recargó sobre aquella; la mirada pérdida en la penumbra de aquellas cuatro paredes. No quería moverse, no quería hacerlo. . . no quería.

Tenía tantas razones para querer a Anna con vida, pero una sensación que oprimía su pecho, parecía ser lo que lo hacía detenerse y permanecer inmóvil.

No supo exactamente por cuánto tiempo permaneció tan ajeno a todo a su alrededor, hasta que un débil sonido lo sacó del trance en el que parecía haberse hundido.

El constante caer del agua al piso y luego, un par de minutos después, la puerta del cuarto de baño que se abría, dejándole ver a la bella chica de dorados cabellos, cuyo cuerpo apenas era cubierto por una pequeña y fina toalla. Anna era un verdadero manjar ante los ojos del castaño, que parecían opacarse por dicha emoción, aunque la expresión en su rostro no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía serio, frío.

**¡Hao!.**

La Kyouyama le dedicó una sutil sonrisa a su visitante nocturno. No lo esperaba, pero cómo lo había extrañado. Y después de la fuerte y definitiva discusión que había tenido con Pino, lo único que quería era verse rodeada por los fuertes brazos del apuesto moreno.

Más el Asakura parecía indiferente a la hermosa mujer, como si no escuchase todo cuánto ella le decía.

**Te hablo, Hao... ¿te pasa algo?.** Para cuando pudo reaccionar, Anna estaba justo frente a él, mirándolo atentamente, tratando de adivinar que le pasaba a su amante. **Estas extraño y tenso, cómo si algo te preocupara.**

La rubia pegó su cuerpo al del muchacho, cómo invitándolo a tomarla entre sus brazos, más Hao seguía sin mover un solo dedo, con la mirada clavada en tan bella mujer.

_"Debo matarla, voy a matarla. . . tengo que hacerlo"._

Se decía el Asakura, una y otra vez respirando agitado.

En realidad, lo único que quería hacer era llevar a la chica a la cama y enredar sus cuerpos. . .

_"Una vez, tan solo una vez más"._

Con este pensamiento, Hao rodeó la cintura de la joven, besándola con una pasión tan fuerte que la hizo estremecer.

Bastó un suave movimiento para que el moreno se deshiciera de la toalla que cubría el perfecto cuerpo de la Kyouyama, la cual parecía muy entretenida enredando las manos en los largos cabellos de su amante.

Caminaban hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y completamente concentrados en las caricias y los besos; no pudieron evitar tropezar con la misma cama, cayendo sobre esta. . . Hao sobre Anna.

La rubia rió ligeramente, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho. Ella estaba feliz y tenía tantos deseos de hacer el amor con él.

Ella poco tardó en llenarle el rostro de besos, al tiempo en que sentía las grandes manos de Hao recorrerla por completo, posándose de vez en cuando sobre las generosas porciones de carne que sostenían su espalda, apretando con fuerza y lujuria.

**Ahh, Hao. . .**

Y haciéndola jadear, cuando comenzó a besar sus firmes y apetecibles senos, mordisqueando de vez en cuando y con suavidad los sonrosados pezones que coronaban tan bellas y perfectas obras de la naturaleza.

Anna lo abrazaba, rodeando su cabeza y acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños, como tratando de que siguiese allí por un buen rato, jugando con sus pechos que él ya había comenzado a amasar desde hacía un buen rato.

**Me encantas, mucho, mucho. . . me encantas. . .**

Le decía Anna, una y otra vez, deleitándose con los marcados músculos de los que hacía gala el moreno.

Encantada con la fuerza de sus brazos, en los que le gustaba sentirse atrapada y protegida al mismo tiempo. . . cuánto lo quería.

Ella, que estaba sentada sobre él, se inclinó para besarlo, degustando, disfrutando de esos apasionados labios que parecían querer comérsela viva.

**Por lo que veo, hoy estas muy ansioso.**

Le dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, al tiempo en que hacía un leve movimiento de cadera que causaba fricción entre ambos sexos, sintiendo la dureza y el vigor de la hombría de Hao, quien sinceramente se moría por hacer suya nuevamente a la mujer.

Era lo único que deseaba, desde la primera vez que estuvo con ella, es como si viviera solo para esto. Y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría poder disfrutar de Anna.

**Esta bien, porque¿sabes?. . . yo lo deseo tanto como tu.**

Apenas dijo esto, Anna se acomodó sobre el muchacho, bajando las caderas sobre el duro miembro que se deslizaba deliciosamente dentro de ella.

La Kyouyama arqueó la espalda al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y soltaba un sonoro gemido cargado de placer; Hao no pudo más y, sujetando a la chica por las caderas, la penetró completamente, haciéndola gritar. Y luego, los amantes comenzaron con un vaivén de caderas, buscando el mayor roce posible entre sus sexos, complaciéndose mutuamente.

Anna respiraba agitada, haciendo que sus senos se moviesen; para Hao, aquella era una imagen digna de recordar. . . la última vez que estaría con tan bella e interesante mujer.

La rubia sobre él, subiendo y bajando las caderas, desesperada por lograr que las penetraciones fueran más fuertes, profundas y constantes.

Anna simplemente se derretía sobre el cuerpo del joven de bronceada piel. El lindo rostro de la chica, reflejaba el infinito placer que la recorría y el verla así, entregada a él, solo a él, lo llenó de sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por una mujer entre sus brazos. Estaba lleno de amor por esa mujer y la recorría entera, con verdadera suavidad y ternura, aunque totalmente desconcertado por aquellas emociones.

La piel de la rubia parecía quemarle las manos, sus caderas descansando sobre su espina y los gemidos de ambos imperando en la penumbra de la habitación. El mundo desapareció para los amantes, que se perdieron en movimientos cada vez más rápidos, más salvajes y fuertes.

**Hao, Hao!!. . .**

Anna llamaba a su amado, sintiendo como él penetraba hasta el fondo de su intimidad para retirarse y volver a introducirse con fuerza.

Se arqueó entregada, arañando el tórax del muchacho, controlada por el placer. De pronto, intensas pulsaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, aprisionando en su interior el pene del Asakura, manteniéndolo dentro suyo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella, su cuerpo¡todo!. . . lo hizo perder el control. . .

**Oh, Anna, amor, me vuelves loco. . .**

Volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, derramando su semen en la suave intimidad de la chica.

Continuaron abrazados, uno dentro de la otra, respirando agitados.

Y fue la Kyouyama la que deshizo la unión; el Asakura sintió una punzada de temor. No quería que ella se fuera de su vida, quería que Anna fuese suya. . . por siempre.

La rubia, entonces, se recostó sobre el torso del moreno, disfrutando del loco latir del corazón de su hombre.

**Fue hermoso, mágico¿sabes?.**

Anna cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que una linda sonrisa le adornase el rostro. Se sentía plena, dichosa. . . feliz. ¡Estaba enamorada!.

Él, ajeno a la felicidad de la chica, deslizó las manos por los húmedos cabellos de la joven, decidido a quitarle la vida con sus propias manos. Nunca lo había hecho así, pero sería lo mejor, porque hasta en la muerte la marcaría como suya.

Más cuando estuvo a punto de oprimir su cuello, escuchó de los dulces labios de la rubia, las palabras que lo hicieron desistir, venciéndolo por completo.

**Ah, Hao, te amo tanto. . .**

El castaño no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza.

Al escucharla, fue como si el mismo sentimiento escapase desde el fondo de su corazón. Y no pudo hacer nada que la dañase, no.

_"Al diablo con los Dragones Negros, no permitiré que le pongan un solo dedo encima, que la lastimen, yo, yo. . ."_ Anna posó sus negros y brillantes ojitos sobre él, mirándolo con dulzura. _"Yo la amo locamente"._

Y con este pensamiento, Hao buscó los labios de la chica.

Estaba decidido, nada, ni nadie, iba a alejarla de él.

**Continuará...**

* * *

LEMON . 

Quisiera haber escrito más situaciones cómo esta, pero siento decir que no habrá más para lo que resta del fic.

Y cómo ésta historia está por llegar al clímax, los personajes simplemente no tenían tiempo para estas cosas .

Ah, por cierto¿creían que la iba a matar?, pues por poco, más no pude; ¿qué sería de este fic si Anna muere?.

Por el título del capítulo, las dos últimas palabras se me ocurrieron al final, le dan un toque de suspenso, creo yo.

YA ESTOY DE VUELTA. . .  
AGRADESCO TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Pase el examen y estoy feliz, aunque ahora los dias se me hacen muy largos ¬¬', Como que ya no tengo mucho que hacer.  
Espero que este capitulo les gustes después de la larga espera.

**Jessy-kun(jeesymoon)** - Siento la demora y siento haberte dejado con la incognita, pero ya estoy de vuelta, abril, como habia dicho. Gracias por tus buenos deseos; me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este nuevo igual sea de tu agrado, y más, después de la demora. Por supuesto que entiendo tus expresiones, porque igual soy de México, donde me cuesta más trabajo entender es cuando son de otros paises, pero bueno. Gdrcias por leer mis fics y visitar mi web, que por cierto, en estos dias estara actualizada, con poquito, pero bueno.

**Annshail** - Es cieto, este tipo de capitulos son más o menos de relleno, pueden sacarte de muchas dudas, pero en lo personal prefiero aquellos donde esta toda la emoción, como los de desenlace o los lemon, jeje.  
Titulación: después de terminar la universidad (en algunas) se tiene que cubrir el requisito de un examen para obtener formalmente el "titulo" de la profesión que hayas estudiado, sin dicho documento, pues se puede decir que hay ciertas limitantes para un mejor trabajo o sueldo, aunque no siempre es asi. Espero que hayas tenido paciencia porque. . . no, no me tarde tanto o si?, como dos meeses. Y siiii, mucho HxA, espeor te haya gustado, sip.

**Kamimura** - Lo siento, lo siento. La verdad es que esta vez si fue por algo importante, aunque la mayoria de las veces me tardo por mera flojera, gomen TT. Espero que este capitulo compense un poco la demora.

**Lenore 2410** - Más lemon, a la orden, aunque ya no habrá mas por el resto del fic, gomen. En cuanto a Yohmei, tiene un papel muy importante en esta historia, aunque al principio esa jamás fue mi intención. Asi como otros personajes, como Goldva y Marco, pues aparecieron de imprevisto, pero igual tienen una participación importante.

**Andrea** - Nooooooo, Goldva es hombre?. Jamás podre sacarme de la cabeza que es mujer, la voz que le pusieron le quedaba perfecta, pero bueno, ni hablar.

**Car** - Lamento la demora, yo siempre los hago esperar TT. Gracias por los buenos deseos, me sirvieron en verdad, aunque también me hicieron sentir ansiosa, pues cuando leia sus reviews queria actualizar y saber que les parecia cada nuevo capitulo, pero no podia TT. LEMON, ojalá te haya gustado, a mi me encanto, aunque no deberia ser yo quien lo diga, jeje.

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO** - Pues creo que Golva es hombre, después de todo, pero ignoremos eso, al menos para este fic, jeje. Al fin que en el anime ya ni se sabe y no solamente por la libertad de plasmar esa situación tan confusa (será hombre o mujer), sino también por el doblaje, al menos el mexicano, hacen mujeres a los que siempre fueron hombres TT. Volviendo al fic, Hao... no, no pudo matar a Anna, si la hubiese matado, este fic se habria terminado en este capitulo y no queremos eso, al menos yo no TT. LEMON, en este capitulo, aunque no habrá más por el resto de la historia. No, si Marco se muere, habrá problemas después, jeje, te lo dejo a la imaginación. BYE.

**Bbeautifly92** - Gracias, gracias, garcias. Senti ese barazo y me disculpo porque inmediatamente hubo otra despedida. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, oajlá el lemon de este nuevo capitulo compense un poco la espera. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Anna Maya** - Me alegra que esta historia te guste, sinceramente es el fic del que mas orgullosa me siento. Lo que pasa es que con los otros sufri mucho y con este no, la historia fluyo muy facil, lastima que con los que he estado escribiendo ultimamente no pase lo mismo TT. No se bien si este lemon estuvo fuerte, más o menos, un poquito suave en cuanto a que Hao se deja vencer por sus sentimientos al final, pero me gusta, oajlá a ti también.

**Kaoruk8** - No, no la mató, que bueno porque sino hubiese tendio que publicar otro fic y por ahora no he podido adelantar en otras historias, jeje. En vez de eso, la estuvo matando con besos y caricias, o si, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Kamy-chan** - No, no es YOHxANNA, Yoh ni siquiera aparece en la historia. Pues Hao no la mató, pero Anna va a necesitar mucha protección, eso me gusta, jeje.

**Rally Hiwatari** - Ya lei los 32 tomos del manga, completitos, pero no recuerdo si Goldva es hombre o mujer, tendre que volver a leerlo TT. Aunque ya me acostumbre a verlo como mujer.

**Maeda Ai** - Si, dos meses, pero ya pasaron, ni se siente, verdad?, bueno, yo no los senti. ¿Por qué todos quieren matar a Marco?. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, siendo quien eres, creo que si. Pero ya no habrá más lemon por el resto de la historia.

* * *


	10. Un hombre que la merezca

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .  
**

De: _Priss_.  
Capitulo X: "_Un hombre que la merezca"_

* * *

**Pero, Hao¿estas loco?. ¡No puedes hacer eso!  
**La voz de Goldva se escuchaba preocupada, al otro lado de la línea. 

El castaño la había llamado tan solo para decirle que renunciaba a los Dragones Negros y, por ende, a todos los años que vivió como asesino.

**Ya no estoy solo, Goldva. . . alguien me quiere.**

**No me estas escuchando, jovencito. Entiende, no puedes renunciar así nada más, este no es un simple empleo, Hao, esto es...  
**

**Ella es. . . Anna es maravillosa y no puedo matarla.**

El Asakura había interrumpido nuevamente a la asesina; parecía no importarle razón alguna que la mujer pudiese interponer. Él solo quería que la rubia viviera, nada más.  
Así que la única opción que le quedaba era salirse del grupo que precisamente planeaba matarla. . .

"_Y protegerla, porque ella es todo para mi. . . me quiere y yo. . ._"

**La amo, Goldva. En verdad es lo que siento por Anna.**  
La mujer guardó silencio al escuchar semejantes palabras.  
No quería creerlo y es que no podía ser que Hao estuviese cometiendo las mismas tonterías que Yohmei cometió en el pasado.

**Creí que tenías más criterio, Hao. Nunca pensé verte loco por una muchachita. . . ¿qué pasó con el hombre frío y calculador al que prácticamente crié desde niño?, ah, dime.**

**Se enamoró.  
**Fue la única respuesta del moreno, tan simple y sincero, que dejó sin palabras a la anciana.  
Goldva trataba de encontrar una forma de hacerlo entender, más bien sabía que eso ya no era posible. Cuando un hombre se enamora de verdad, pierde la cabeza, no entiende razones y se guía tan solo por los estúpidos sentimientos que posee en ese momento.

**Ahh, Hao, por favor. . . piénsalo, si te revelas. . . no solo van a matar a la chica, sino también a ti.**  
El joven de largos cabellos frunció el seño ante las palabras de la anciana.  
Eso no iba a pasar, no lo permitiría, mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello de la joven Kyouyama.

El Asakura estaba furioso, su mirada reflejaba rabia, digna de un asesino, más de pronto la ira se desvaneció de sus oscuros ojos. Una de las imágenes más hermosas sobre la tierra, había aparecido frente a él.  
Anna entró a la habitación, vistiendo unos pantalones negros ajustados y una playera blanca; se veía tan sencilla y tan preciosa.

**Hao¿sigues allí?, contéstame. . .**  
Eran las palabras de una mujer ya mayor, al otro lado de la línea, quien se hallaba desconcertada al no recibir respuesta por parte del muchacho. ¿Pero cómo iba a contestar?, si simplemente se había quedado boquiabierto y sin habla.

**¿Con quien hablas?**  
Preguntó la rubia.  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Goldva pudo escuchar, ya que el moreno colgó la bocina poco después.

**Nadie en especial, solo una dama que. . .  
**

**Una dama?.**

Anna lo interrumpió, arqueando la ceja izquierda. No le gustaba para nada que el castaño hablase con otra mujer, en su propia casa, casi en sus narices. Estaba celosa y el Asakura pudo notarlo.  
Él sonrió travieso, jalando a la chica para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al lado suyo sobre la cama, entre sus brazos.

**No te enfades, sabes que eres la única, además. . . la dama de la que hablo tiene más de sesenta años. . . es cómo mi nana.  
**La Kyouyama lo miró sorprendida, aunque incrédula.

Se imaginaba a esa viejecita de tierna apariencia, cuidando de Hao cómo si de su nieto se tratase. No tenía idea de lo errónea que estaba su imaginación en cuanto a ese aspecto, aunque poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en ello pues el muchacho de bronceada piel la abrazó posesivamente, tomando sus labios en un beso apasionado, ahogándola de placenteras sensaciones.

Cuando separaron sus bocas., las mejillas de la rubia estaban hermosamente matizadas en rojo, rojo de amor, luego sonrió. . . cómo nadie le había sonreído antes. A él, un asesino. . . ¿quién iba a sonreírle?.

**Ya vamonos ¿si?**  
Hao suspiró resignado; irían al cine. . . ya se lo había prometido, no podía negarse ahora.  
Pocas veces había podido ir a uno de esos lugares y no precisamente por razones de esparcimiento. Pero con Anna, con ella iría hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el mismo infierno si eso era necesario.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta cruzar la puerta de la habitación, más justo en el pasillo se encontraron al único que desaprobaba su relación en ese instante. . . Yohmei tenía una expresión seria, realmente escalofriante.

**Anna espera abajo, Hao y yo tenemos asuntos muy serios que tratar.**  
Ambos caballeros se miraban fijamente; la rubia no hubiese podido explicar la extraña relación de esos dos, pero en ese momento parecían dos enemigos implacables, analizándose mutuamente, preparándose para atacar.

**Que sea ,más tarde, Hao y yo vamos a. . .**  
De pronto la chica guardó silencio al sentir un apretón de manos por parte del moreno; entrelazando su mano izquierda con la propia, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila y una breve petición que terminó por convencerla.

**Dame dos segundos.  
**Anna cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.  
Sin decir nada más se dirigió a su recamara, dejándolos solos para que pudiesen conversar tranquilamente.

Yohmei se dio media vuelta, caminado en dirección a su estudio; no hicieron falta palabras para que Hao comprendiera que tenía que seguirlo.

**Habla!, tengo prisa, Anna me esta esperando.  
**

**Pues que espere, es de ella de quien quiero hablar.**

El chico de largos cabellos frunció el seño.  
Qué ni se le ocurriera al viejo intentar alejarla de él, porque sería el primero al que le mandaría una bala directo a la cabeza.

**Mi nieta. . .** Habló Yohmei con tono preocupado. **se ha enamorado de un asesino.  
**

**Y yo estoy enamorado de ella.**

El Asakura no necesitaba esperar, ni mucho menos pensarlo dos veces para responder de forma tan directa y sincera.  
Es que era la verdad, ya se lo había dicho antes, pero Yohmei simplemente no lo quería aceptar y entender.

**Ella no es para ti. Anna se merece a un hombre de verdad.  
**No eran las palabras, sino la forma en que las decía; iban con toda la intención de ofender al muchacho, sin embargo, la reacción de este fue algo que desconcertó por completo al anciano.

**¡Qué extraño eres, viejo!, por lo general los padres quieren que sus hijas encuentren un hombre parecido a ellos mismos. Pues yo soy cómo tú, debería darte gusto.**

Yohmei bajó la mirada; desafortunadamente era cierto, ese joven se parecía a él mucho más de lo que él quisiera, mucho más.

**De cualquier forma, te prohíbo que sigas con ella.  
**

**Ya te dije, viejo, que no te estoy pidiendo permiso.**

Algo en Yohmei no aguantó. Apretó puños y dientes con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su rabia. Anna era todo para él y no iba a dejar que la lastimaran por culpa de su pasado, y no dudó en advertírselo la castaño. . .

**Quiero a Anna desde que nació, la quiero ahora y la he querido cada minuto. . . sueño con que un hombre la descubra y que ella descubra a un hombre que la quiera, que la merezca. . . y tu no la mereces. . . Hao, tú no eres ese hombre.**

**Ya basta.**  
El Asakura gritó furioso.  
Las palabras del abuelo le habían pegado fuerte en el orgullo y en el corazón. No podía ni pensar que otro hombre se quedara con la rubia. Sabía y aceptaba que él no era el hombre de los sueños de Anna, mucho menos aquel que Yohmei quería para la misma, pero con todo y eso no iba a renunciar a esa chica, jamás. . .

**Yo sé lo que quiero.** La voz del moreno volvió a escucharse, ligeramente más serena aunque aun conservaba un pesado aire de furia. **Y lo que quiero es a Anna. La tendré y ella me tendrá a mi. . . y no lo podrás evitar. Ahora, si me disculpas mi chica me esta esperando . . con permiso.**

Dicho esto, Hao salió a paso firme, azotando la puerta tras de si.  
Yohmei se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía la maldita sensación de que no podría separar a esos dos?.

**Vamonos!.** El castaño habló seco y frío, lo cual no extraño a la joven Kyouyama, después de todo había alcanzado a escuchar algunos de los gritos. Curveó las cejas, estaba preocupada por Hao, quería disfrutar de un rato cualquiera en compañía suya, no quería verlo molesto, la incomodaba, le dolía. **¿Qué estas esperando?.**

Anna suspiró hondo ante la impaciencia del que ahora era su novio.

_"Esta será una velada muy pesada"_  
Fueron los pensamientos que la alcanzaron poco antes de cruzar la puerta al lado del hombre al que amaba.

**Continuará.  
**

* * *

Ya lo saben ¿no?, el fic está basado en "Meet Joe Black"  
Aunque a partir del siguiente capitulo, la historia se despega totalmente de la trama de la película.  
El capitulo es pequeño, pero creo que es un buen conector para todo lo que se viene. 

Aqui de nuevo, tarde, muy tarde y de no ser porque pude vencer la flojera, al menos por hoy, quien sabe cuando habria actualizado esto.  
Ya, Reviews.

AnnShail - Aradezco que sigas leyendo este fic apesar de la demora. De Pino y Anna, tienes razón, hubiese sido una buena escena.

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO - Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior. Por otro lado, si Marco muere. . . ya lo verás, jeje.

Jessy-kun(jeesymoon) - No, no podria matar a Anna, es mi personaje favorito, pero dada la trama de la historia, algo tenia que mencionar. En cuanto al fic "Tan solo amigos", puedes leerlo ya terminado en mi web, aunque como ya pasó algo de tiempo, supongo que ya lo leiste; me da gusto saber que ese fic es de tu agrado.

Sunomo - En verdad creiste que Hao la iba a matar?. Creo que exagere mi narrativa, aunque si debia dar esa sensación.

Car - Gracias, gracias. Lamento la demora. . . la de siempre TT. Es el último lemon porque no habra más situaciones de este tipo por el resto de la historia, aunque. . . debi escribir algo al menos al final¿por qué no lo hice?. Tienes razón, deberia actualizar más rapido, y si no fuera por la decidia, lo haria, además de que no tengo internet en casa TT.

RALLY HIWATARI - Vaya, si que le puse suspenso a esto, tal vez me siento sorprendida de que algunos lectores realmente creian que iba a matar a Anna, porque yo ya se como va la historia, no puedo verlo desde su punto de vista TT. Siento no ser más rapida con las actualizaciones, a pesar de que tengo más tiempo que antes, como dije antes, no tengo internet en casa y la verdad me da flojera salir a la calle, TT. Por ciero, yo igual creo que Hana es hijo de Hao.

Maeda Ai - Melosa yo?, para nada, bueno, tal vez un poco, jeje. Suicidarse?, NOOO, jamás. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por la bienvenida, auqnue esta es casi fugaz.

Kaoruk8 - Siiiii, hubiese metido más lemon TT, ya ni modo. Agradezco que sigas leyendo el fic, sé que no es tan romantico, siento que no trata de tanto amor como yo misma quisera, porque igual me gustan las historias romanticas.

Beautifly92 - Que¿por qué?.

Xue - Harrrrruuuuuuuu, que feliz. (A ver si no se me olvida lo de tu nuevo nick). Te entiendo, yo igual no tengo internet en casa desde hace más de un año, y me da flojera ir a un cybercafe, hay mucha gente allá afuera y sol, no quiero salir TT. Igual me he interesado en otras series, por ahora, Naruto; me apasiona NEJIxHINATA, ojala pueda escribir algo sobre ellos. En cuanto a mi creatividad, creo que si ha decaido un poco, tengo muchas ideas, pero la flojera es muy fuerte, no puedo con ella TT.

* * *


	11. Descubriendo la verdad

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .  
**De: Priss.  
Capitulo XI: "_Descubriendo la verdad_"

* * *

Él estaba recargado a un lado del ventanal; su mirada fría, llena de ira.  
Así había estado desde la noche anterior y ella ya no lo podía soportar. 

**Hao, vamos, ya dime¿qué demonios es lo que te pasa.  
**Anna habló tranquila esta vez, pues sus enojo y reclamos hasta ahora no habían funcionado.. Más nuevamente lo que obtuvo del muchacho no fue nada más que su silencio.

**Ahhh, Hao. . .  
**La chica suspiró resignada.  
Él era muy importante en su vida, quería saber todo de él y que él supiese todo sobre ella, pero el Asakura simplemente no la dejaba entrar plenamente en su vida.

Se reservaba mucho y le ocultaba sabrá dios cuantas cosas de su pasado, cosas que la preocupaban y la entristecían, pues al parecer el moreno no le tenía la más mínima confianza.  
No le parecía justo. . .

_"Que yo me entregue completamente a Hao y que él no me corresponda de la misma manera"  
_Pensaba la joven, quien no sabía si entristecerse o enfurecerse por ello.

Anna se acercó al castaño, abrazándolo nuevamente desde atrás, recargando la cabeza sobre su espalda, ancha y cálida.

**Quisiera que me hablaras de todo aquello que te atormenta.  
**Y creyó que el sincerarse y ser cariñosa con el muchacho, podría funcionar, pero. . .  
Nada.

La rubia sintió algo en el pecho, no sabría decir que fue, solo estaba segura de que le incomodaba mucho.

**Sabes, Hao?. Estoy enamorada de un hombre, ah. . . pero no sé quien es.**  
Dicho esto, dejó de abrazar al moreno, saliendo de la habitación poco después.

Y el castaño seguía ahí, de pie junto al ventanal.  
Las palabras de la Kyouyama fueron una extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza dentro de su corazón.

_"Ella me ama. . "_  
Eso era algo que él ya sabía, pero no se cansaba de escucharlo de los dulces labios de Anna.

Aunque lo que más quería era estar a su lado, Anna de Hao sabía. . . casi nada.  
Su nombre, su edad, pequeños detalles, pero nada más. Y el Asakura no estaba muy seguro de poder decirle quien era él en realidad.

**Terminara odiándome, sintiendo temor por mi.  
**Las palabras del joven de largos cabellos fueron un amargo susurro que se perdió en aquella habitación.

Hao siguió con la mirada pérdida en la nada por un buen rato, minutos, horas. . . ¡¿qué importaba.  
Pensaba, pensaba mucho en lo que deseaba hacer. . .

_"Protegerla"  
_La palabra más importante que cruzó su mente.

**Pero. . . para protegerla, ella. . . ella debe saber lo que soy, solo así podría mantenerla con vida.** Entonces tomó una decisión, la más importante, la más difícil. Decirle todo de si a la rubia mujer, eso seria lo mejor. . . **Para ella, porque para mi será el fin. . . me odiará.**

Decidido, se dirigió a buscar a Yohmei; lo primero era hablar nuevamente con él. Entre los dos podrían hacer algo para proteger a la chica de dorados cabellos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El caballero de más edad miraba sorprendido a su compañero.  
Siempre que había intentado entablar una conversación "decente" con este muchacho, terminaban discutiendo, y ahora él mismo venía y le pedía hablar.

**¿Qué pasa?, ahora echas de lado tu orgullo?. No te entiendo.**  
Hao solo giró el rostro a un lado.  
Con esas palabras hubiese sido suficiente para contestarle de forma grosera al Kyouyama, pero ella. . .

**Anna lo vale.**  
Yohmei suspiró cansado.  
La verdad es que le costaba creer que los sentimientos que el castaño decía tener por su nieta, fueran sinceros, pero. . . Hao en verdad se había enamorado de Anna y eso es algo que el anciano podía entender.

_"Después de todo pasé por lo mismo, de la misma forma, la misma situación. . . qué ironía"_  
Pensaba Yohmei, más tranquilo al aceptar que Hao jamás le haría daño a su pequeña niña.

**Ya no quiero tener problemas contigo¿sabes?. Anna te quiere mucho, además, yo. . .**

**¿Qué pasa, muchacho?.** El anciano interrumpió al moreno; una irónica sonrisa se plasmó en su arrugado rostro. **Creí haber oído que no me pedirías permiso.**

Hao frunció el seño, más ignoró al que desde hace varias semanas era su anfitrión y quien, al parecer, se divertía al haberse cambiado los papeles.

**La verdad es que quiero que aceptes mi relación con ella.**

**  
¿Por qué me dices todo esto?, no tienes por qué pedirme permiso, pero lo estas haciendo y¿sabes por qué?: porque de algún modo te has vuelto una buena persona y estas consciente de que lo que haces no esta bien.**

El castaño bajó el rostro, sus largos cabellos cubriéndole el rostro.  
La verdad es que todo le había salido mal; al revés, maldita sea. Solo debía matar a la chica, nada más.

_"Pero es tan tentadoramente bella"_  
Pensó; recordando que quiso disfrutar de la rubia antes de darle el tiro de gracia.

**Y termine enamorándome de ella. . . que estupidez.**

**Mira, Hao, no soy yo, es Anna. . . ¿cómo crees que reaccione cuando sepa lo que eres?. Seguramente no muy bien, considerando los antecedentes de esa familia. Yo por eso nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. . . no sé tu.**

Hao suspiró.  
Maldición, si alguien le hubiese dicho que se iba a enamorar de una jovencita y que esta jamás le perdonaría el que fuese un asesino, se hubiese reído a carcajadas.

**Quisiera creer que Anna me perdonara por ello y que no le importara mi pasado, pero cuando le diga que soy un asesino profesional y, peor aun, que vine aquí para matarla precisamente a ella, pues. . . seguramente no. . .**

**  
¿Qué has dicho?.**

Los ojos de Hao se contrajeron, perdiendo su oscuro color, volviéndose blancos.  
Su voz, la voz de la única mujer capaz de dominarlo con una simple caricia o con un beso. . . el castaño alzó la mirada encontrándose con la sorprendida y decepcionada expresión de la rubia mujer. Se le veía consternada, incrédula, pero sobre todo, decepcionada, engañada. . . traicionada.

Para el Asakura, lo peor fue notar como la chica lo miraba con cierto rencor y miedo; precisamente lo que había temido por tanto tiempo. Y él que solo quería que lo mirase con amor.

**Annita, déjame explicarte. . .  
**Intentó calmarla, pero apenas dio el primer paso para acercarse a ella, la Kyouyama salió de la habitación.

_"Huye de mi"_  
Pensaba el moreno, envuelto en tristeza.

De inmediato y movido por el fuerte e insoportable dolor en su pecho, fue tras la joven; le pidió perdón, comprensión. . . ella era lo único bueno que había tenido en la vida. . .

**No me importa en lo más mínimo tu maldita vida.**  
Le gritó ella, sin dejar de caminar apresurada por toda la casa.  
Aquellas palabras, sin duda, habían lastimado y hasta molestado al muchacho, más en ese momento no tenía importancia, solo quería arreglar las cosas con su chica.

**Anna, por favor, yo sé que. . .**  
Demasiado tarde, la mujer le había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, justo en las narices.

El moreno guardó silencio, deslizando las manos por la fina madera de aquella puerta, escuchando, dolido y resignado, las palabras que tanto había temido escuchar. . .

**Aléjate de mi, te odio. . . no quiero verte más.**  
Escuchó los sollozos de la joven al otro lado de la puerta. Quizás eso era lo que más le dolía y que no se podía perdonar.

Se alejó lentamente; había dejado de escuchar los sollozos de Anna, pero no le dio importancia.

Estaba desolada, su corazón hecho pedazos.

_"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de un hombre como él"  
_Se preguntaba, pero sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar aun con esto.

Alzó la vista; tenía la extraña sensación de ser observada. . .  
Entre la oscuridad de la habitación, un par de misteriosos ojos ámbar la miraban, como si un gato la estuviese analizando.

**Tu.**  
Susurró en medio de la sorpresa, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para nada más. . .  
Un fuerte e inesperado golpe en la nuca la hizo perder el conocimiento.

**Continuará.**

* * *

POR FIN, la verdad.  
Lo odia, lo detesta. . . la iba a matar; yo lo odiaría, pero por tratarse del galán de Hao. . . lo perdono.

REVIEWS.

CAR - Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y por supuetso, por tus comentarios. En verdad trato de no tardar tanto, pero los dias se mme van volando TT.

Rally Hiwatari - Agradesco que sigas leyendo este fic TT, la verdad yo estoy desesperada por publicar una historia nueva de larga duración, pero mientras no termine de subir este, no puedo. Si no puedo actualizar constantemente una historia, menos podria con dos TT.

Maeda Ai - Es cierto, Hao no le conviene a Anna, pero es Hao, yo mandaria todo lo demás al diablo por ser simplemente Hao. Cómo bien dices, es el más guapo del mundo. Lo amo.

* * *


	12. El mejor amante

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo XII: "_El mejor amante_".

* * *

Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, se sentía débil; de inmediato los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de caer en un sueño forzado, recorrieron su mente en una sucesión de fugaces imágenes. 

**¡Qué bueno que despiertas, Anna!, ya comenzaba a preocuparme.**

La rubia giró el rostro en todas direcciones, buscando al dueño de aquella voz que, desgraciadamente, conocía.

**¿Dónde estoy? qué pretendes, Tao?. . . porque yo. . .**

El muchacho de ascendencia china sonrió complacido, divertido en verdad.

Eran demasiadas preguntas en una sola oración, además. . . ella recordaba su nombre y seguro que esta noche la haría que lo gritase sin control.

Sin apartar su penetrante y mística mirada de su joven invitada, se acercó a esta; sus ojos parecían querer desnudarla, lo que la hizo sonrojarse, más también parecían querer matarla allí mismo, lo que la hizo temblar por un segundo.

**En pocas palabras, porque tu eres muy importante para esos dos.**

**Mi abuelo y. . . Hao.**

Anna lo miraba con rencor; la estaban utilizando para perjudicar a dos personas que ella amaba y eso la hacía sentirse humillada.

**Además eres tan bella, que no me pude resistir a la tentación de un rato contigo. ¿Qué dices?, la espera no será tan larga si tu y yo. . .**

La Kyouyama se alejó de inmediato, no deseaba seguir escuchando. ¿Para qué?, si ya sabía lo que este sujeto pretendía.

**Pierdes tu tiempo. Yohmei es solo un anciano y. . . Hao ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.**

Ren sonrió sádico.

Esta mujer no sabía nada, pero él con gusto se encargaría de hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a la imagen de los hombres que ella creía conocer.

**Definitivamente te están buscando. Para mi mala suerte, conozco bien al imbécil de Hao y nunca había cometido una sola estupidez por una chica, pero tu lo tienes loco, mujer.**

El corazón de la Kyouyama latió con más rapidez al escuchar semejantes palabras, mismas que, no podía evitar creer, aun viniendo de un sujeto tanto o más despreciable que el mismo Hao.

**En cuanto a tu viejo, él fue como nosotros ¿no lo sabías?.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?.**

Anna enfrentó al chino.

No le gustaba lo que intentaba decirle, la enfurecía, la humillaba. . . la lastimaba.

**A qué ese anciano fue un asesino, perteneció a los Dragones Negros. En otras palabras, para Hao y para mi vendría siendo nuestro superior.**

Ren hacia señas de "comillas" con los dedos, mientras una cruel sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

Los ojos de la joven estaban descoloridos por la sorpresa. No, eso no podía ser posible; Yohmei era un buen hombre, honesto, incapaz de quitarle la vida a cualquiera.

Sorprendida, Anna tardó en reaccionar, para cuando pudo se encontraba entre los brazos del joven Tao, su silueta siendo recorrida de forma insultante, agitándola por el miedo, la humillación.

**Yamete!!.**

Gritó la rubia, apartándose cómo pudo de aquel muchacho y acomodándose las ropas que él había intentado quitarle.

El chico sonrió, era muy divertido verla negarse a una verdad tan evidente.

**¿Eso crees?. Entonces ¿puedes darme una razón por la que, de un día para otro, Hao terminó viviendo en tu casa, siempre cerca del viejo?**

Anna quedó sin palabras.

No, no tenía palabras para explicar aquello, y al hacerla ver la realidad se negaba a ver, ella terminó bajando la decepcionada mirada hasta el piso.

La chica no sabía que le dolía más, descubrir el negro pasado de su abuelo, que Hao igual era un asesino y que muy probablemente solo la había utilizado para chantajear a Yohmei, o que un hombre tanto o más despreciable que ellos, se lo había hecho ver, abriéndole los ojos de una forma cruel y sin la menor delicadeza.

Se sentía engañada, traicionada; no creía poderlos perdonar.

Tanta era su tristeza, que nuevamente cometió el error de sumergirse por completo en sus sentimientos, ajena a lo que Ren Tao pretendía hacer con ella, hasta que sintió la brusquedad de los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos.

Tardó en reaccionar, estaba demasiado consternada y por si fuera poco, ahora debía preocuparse también por este sujeto.

**¡Suéltame!.**

Exigió, su voz llena de rabia, aunque quizás no tanto como la que reflejaban sus ojos negros, ahora opacos por la decepción.

Con furia estampando su mano izquierda en el apuesto rostro del chico Tao, quien sonrió con malicia, tocando la marca roja en su mejilla.

**Así me gusta, que te hagas la difícil.**

Dicho esto, el joven chino se acercó poco a poco a la rubia mujer, haciéndola retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, aun a pesar de las malas palabras y la inquietud de la Kyouyama.

**¡Eres un bruto, Ren Tao!.**

El aludido sonrió con burla. Por favor ¿acaso quería que se portara más delicado y cariñoso?.

**Dudo mucho que Hao haya sido así contigo en la cama. Él y yo somos iguales, vamos, si será cómo si lo hicieras con él después de todo. ¿Sabes con cuántas se revolcó antes que contigo?, no me vengas con eso ahora.**

Anna lo miró con fijeza, esas palabras le habían roto en pedacitos su ya herido corazón.

Ren se sentó en la cama, al lado de la rubia, la besó con lujuria, con morbo y deseo; sus manos recorriéndola de forma insultante.

Las lagrimas escaparon de sus lindos ojos, estaba asustada, no importaba cuanto se resistiese o que se retorciera desesperada bajo el pesado cuerpo del chino, este la estaba dominando por completo.

Pero lo peor vino cuando el asesino destrozó la blusa blanca que cubría los hermosos pechos de la joven.

Y sus misteriosos ojos se llenaron de lujuria mientras ella respiraba agitada.

La mirada de Anna estaba cargada de furia, aunque por dentro estaba asustada, no quería que este tipo la mirara, que la tocara, seguro la lastimaría, además esto era algo que solo se permitiría hacer con alguien a quien ella amara.

_"Hao."_

Entonces, el rostro del Asakura llegó a su mente.

Cómo deseó estar con él, que la salvara de este patán.

**Sabes que no vendrá, solo te usó cómo a todas las demás. . . serás mía, resígnate.**

Ella lo miró ligeramente sorprendida; es cómo si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

**Ja, haz y di lo que quieras, maldito patán no cambiaras el hecho de que estuve con él. . . jamás podrás ser mejor amante de lo que es Hao, no importa cuanto me beses o me toques, solo sentiré asco y pensaré en él ¿me oyes, imbécil?.**

Una sonrisa de burla acompañó las palabras de la rubia.

Algo en Ren no aguantó. Las palabras de esa mujer lo enfurecieron. Alzó la mano derecha y la estampó con fuerza y coraje contra la mejilla de la Kyouyama, que giró el rostro a un lado por la fuerza del golpe.

Anna se tocó la mejilla que ardía en rojo, un hilillo de sangre escurría de la comisura de sus labios; sus ojos reflejaban vivo rencor, aunque pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer.

Le había dolido y mucho, nadie le había puesto una mano encima para hacerle daño, sin mencionar la humillación, pero ni con eso se desvaneció el brillo de sus lindos ojos.

**¡Maldita perra!.**

Gritó el chino, tomándola bruscamente.

La besó con furia, apretando con fuerza los senos de la mujer, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

Anna se retorcía inquieta, más no pudo quitárselo de encima.

Lo peor fue sentirlo deslizar las manos por todo su cuerpo, posándose momentáneamente en sus caderas para luego ir hacia su intimidad, tocándola a placer.

La rubia estaba aterrada y por fin emergieron las lagrimas de desesperación, incesantes. Entonces se sintió atrapada, ya no hallaba salida o salvación alguna, hasta que. . .

**Oye, Tao, abre. . . es urgente. . .**

Una voz se escuchaba de tras de la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza.

Fuera lo que fuera, uno de los amigos del chino lo buscaba para algo importante.

**¿Qué pasa?.**

Tao gritó frustrado, exasperado. Le habían arruinado un gran momento.

Quiso ignorar a su compañero, pero bastó una palabra para que la idea de disfrutar de esta mujer dejara de ser prioridad.

**Marco esta aquí.**

**Maldición!!.**

Ren soltó a la Kyouyama y salió tan rápido cómo se acomodó las ropas.

Respiraba agitada, lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, su mirada pérdida en la nada. Estaba asustada, muy asustada.

Se arregló como pudo con la poca ropa que le quedaba, teniendo que cubrir su pecho con una manta que encontró por ahí. Se sentía tan humillada, tan vacía. Ya no sabia que era peor, descubrir la clase de hombre que en realidad era su abuelo, sin mencionar a Hao o que estuvo a punto de ser objeto de abuso por parte de un asesino lunático, lo cual era un peligro aun latente.

**Ahh!, y ahora que voy a hacer?.**

Suspiró; se sentía impotente.

Justo en ese momento escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse, dejando ver la figura de un muchacho.

Anna tembló por un instante ante la idea de que Ren había vuelto para terminar aquello que dejó pendiente.

**Anna!!.**

Pero escuchó su nombre venir de una voz que no era la de ese sujeto, sino la de cierto hombre de largos cabellos, quien la miraba profundamente.

**¡Hao!.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

WOW¡cuánta inspiración!. Y Hao al rescate de su amada. 

Al comenzar a escribir esta historia, no tenía planeado un capitulo como este, pero ya ven. . .

el tardarme años cambió radicalmente todo lo que tenía planeado.

REVIEWS.

Bueno, no iba a actualizar el dia de hoy, pero estaba viendo "meet Joe Black" por la tv libre y dije, pues de una vez. . . y aqui esta.

Xue  
Y actualice más rapido ahora, jeje. Siento lo de tu compu, te entiendo TT. De Naruto y de NEJIxHINATA, no son pareja oficial, al menos hasta donde va la serie, pero se ven bien. Bueno, sobre Hao, es que no es un buen partido, vamos, yo no quisiera involucrarme con un asesino, por muy guapo e irresistible que este sea, aunque esta es una historia ficticia, por eso me animé a que Anna se enamorase perdidamente de él. Grcaias, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Car  
Aqui la continuación, espeor te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo.

Annshail  
Descuida. Lo siento TT, Ren es necesario para llegar al climax y al desenlace de la historia, aunque no aparece en el ultimo capitulo, jeje.

Maeda Ai  
Me siento bien de haberte sorprendido, eso no es facil. Cómo veras este capitulo estuvo fuertecito, pero nada de lemon, no entre ellos, no. Ojalá sigas interesada en el fic.

* * *


	13. Su confianza y su perdón

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo XIII: "_Su confianza y su perdón_".

* * *

Las miradas de ambos estaban entrelazadas, más la rubia se hallaba inmóvil sin saber que hacer. Sentía un poco de odio por ese hombre, se sentía engañada. 

Hao pudo verlo en sus ojos, pero el temor de que algo malo le hubiese pasado fue más grande que todo.

Se apresuró a estrecharla entre sus brazos sin importarle nada más. . . no recibió respuesta. La chica permanecía inmóvil, su mirada perdida en alguna parte de la oscuridad de la habitación.

El castaño notó la falta de ropa de la mujer. Ese maldito se había atrevido a tocarla.

_"Voy a matarlo."_

Pensó el Asakura.

**Anna ¿estas bien?, te hizo algo?.**

Lo escuchó preguntar. Por su voz, parecía estar preocupado por ella.

¿Qué si le hizo algo?. Esa pregunta le mandó un montón de imágenes de recuerdos, cosas que quería borrar de su memoria.

Anna comenzó a sollozar, respirando agitada.

**Y-yo, él quiso. . . sus asquerosas manos iban y venían, recorriéndome entera; el muy maldito me besó y faltó poco para que. . .**

La voz de la Kyouyama finalmente se quebró, estaba histérica y no era para menos.

Eso definitivamente era algo que no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

El joven de largos cabellos simplemente no pudo seguir mirándola de frente; la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica.

_"Es mi culpa, si no me hubiese involucrado con ella. Debí haberla protegido, yo. . ."_

**Tenía tanto miedo.**

La voz de Anna lo sacó de sus pensamientos de culpa.

Ella finalmente lo había abrazado, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas y no sabía exactamente por qué, se suponía que debía odiarlo cómo a nadie, despreciarlo; que su confianza hacia él debía haberse esfumado, temerle. . .

_"Y sin embrago no es así."_

Pensaba ella, temblando entre los brazos del moreno, sintiendo que mientras estuviese en ese lugar nada ni nadie podría lastimarla; estaría a salvo porque Hao no permitiría que alguien la lastimara. . . se sentía segura.

**Perdóname, Anna, por mi culpa estas. . .**

**No!.** La rubia lo calló suavizando un poco el abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos. **Fui muy necia, debí escucharte, dejar que me explicaras, yo. . .**

Anna no pudo seguir pues el apuesto castaño había buscado sus labios, cubriéndolos con los propios para disfrutar de un beso, aquella caricia que tanto necesitaban.

El Asakura, quien hubiese seguido besando a la chica por más tiempo, de no ser porque esta gimió suavemente por la presión de sus labios, alejándose de él.

**¿Qué pasa?.**

**Me duele.**

Dijo la rubia, tocándose el labio inferior, entonces el muchacho pudo percatarse del hilillo de sangre que comenzaba, o que mejor dicho volvía a brotar de la comisura de los labios de la mujer.

**Fue ese maldito¿verdad?. ¿Se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima para lastimarte?.** Preguntaba el castaño, completamente furioso, a una Anna que tan solo giró el rostro a un costado; esto le era muy humillante. **Lo voy a matar por esto.**

Anna pudo notar cómo las palabras de Hao estaban llenas de furia; en verdad¿en lo único que él pensaba era en matar?, la chica rubia se resistía a creerlo así, pero si pensaba en quitarle la vida a alguien solo porque la había golpeado. . .

_"Esta exagerando."_

Pensaba la Kyouyama.

No es que estuviese muy feliz por lo que le hizo Ren Tao, pero le parecía absurdo que el pelilargo pensara siquiera en matarlo por ello.

**Por favor, no hables de matar a la gente cuando estés conmigo.**

Aquello fue casi un susurro por parte de la joven, quien se alejó ligeramente del moreno.

Hao sintió su rechazo, aunque hubiese querido discutirle, no podría.

**Lo siento.**

**Olvídalo, solo sácame de aquí ¿quieres?.**

Le dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

La verdad es que a la Kyouyama todavía no se le olvidaba que Hao era un asesino y no sabía cómo iba a poder sobrellevar todo esto¿cómo lo resolvería?, sería realmente capaz de estar a su lado aun a pesar de todo, de su pasado?.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que alguien como Hao había asesinado a su madre.

_"Siento cómo si hubiese sido él. Creo que lo estoy culpando por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo."_

Con estos pensamientos, la joven de ojos negros se alejó del castaño, cubriendo cómo podía su desnudez; temblando por el frío que entraba por la ventana.

**Así esta mejor?.**

Preguntaba el moreno al tiempo en que rodeaba a la mujer con su gabardina, cubriéndola, protegiéndola.

Se miraron por un instante, tan solo un instante.

**Ah, arigatou.**

**Vamos!.**

**¿Estas seguro de esto, Hao?.**

**Por supuesto, no me digas que quieres quedarte aquí.**

**No!!.**

Se apresuró a decir la joven, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más ahí, pero. . . habían abandonado la habitación donde la rubia estuvo encerrada, tan solo para caminar, así nada más, por los pasillos de aquel lugar, eso no era nada precavido por parte del Asakura.

¿Qué pasaría cuando se diesen cuenta de que ella había escapado?. ¿Qué haría Hao, mataría a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente?.

_"Probablemente si, por eso esta tan confiado."_

Pensaba la joven, segura de que eso era algo que no deseaba ver, mucho menos en primera fila.

**Sé lo que estas pensando y si es necesario lo haré, sin titubear, sin siquiera pensarlo, pero descuida, no vine solo. Yohmei y Goldva es. . .**

**¿Mi abuelo esta aquí ¡está loco!. ¿Qué puede hacer él contra todo un grupo de maniáticos asesinos?.**

El muchacho rió divertido; tal vez Yohmei era un anciano, pero aun era una amenaza, de eso no había duda.

**Me imagino. Y quien es Goldva?.**

**Larga historia, te la cuento luego.**

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos sin problemas, hasta que dieron vuelta en un pasillo; tres hombres los encontraron.

**Hao, con que después de todo si viniste por esta ramera.**

El moreno frunció el ceño, cubriendo el cuerpo de Anna con el propio. Sacó un arma de entre sus ropas, jalando el gatillo en tres veces consecutivas.

Anna cerró los ojos, no quería ver cómo el hombre que ella quería, daba rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir los ojos y comprobar que esos sujetos solo estaban heridos.

Hao se acercó a uno de ellos, poniendo el revolver justo en su frente.

**Ten más cuidado con tus palabras, a ella la respetas, maldito bastardo.**

Dicho esto, el Asakura reemplazó la pistola por su puño, que impactó con fuerza en el rostro del tipo aquel, dejándolo inconsciente.

**¡Vamonos!.**

**H-Hai.**

**Anna, pase lo que pase, no te apartes de mi lado¿entendido?.**

Al decir esto, Hao la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr.

Lo más difícil venia ahora, pero Anna solo miraba fijamente la espalda del muchacho. En ese momento le inspiraba una gran confianza. . . lo había perdonado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Un capitulo cortito y Hao al rescate. Por supuesto, no podía dejarla a su suerte. 

Aunque la rubia aun no lo perdona del todo, solo digamos que no puede vivir sin él. . . yo tampoco.

REVIEWS

Jessymoon  
Gracias, gracias. Sip, vi la pelicula, me encanta. Bueno, no hay en si nada RxA, puesto que Anna no queria, pero bueno. Y en mi web pues no he adelantado nada aun.

Annshail  
Gracias por leer, bueno, el concepto que das de abuso sexual es muy legal y esta bien, aunque para mi y pára Anna, creo que es mucha ganancia mientras no pase a más. Joe Blac, uhh, en la tv libre, casi no lo pasan.

Rally Hiwatari Valcov  
Muchas gracias por leer. Si, como viene en este capitulo, Hao se enfureció y las cosas parecen mejorar entre ellos.

Xue  
Jeje, creo que ya lo perdonó. Yo igual lo hubiese hecho al verlo ahi, buscandome y lleno de preocupación.

Maeda Ai  
La verdad no hubiese podido hacer que Ren llegase más lejos, no me atrae la pareja. Concuerdo contigo en cuanto a la personalidad de Ren.

Vicky  
Me gusta Naruto, la nueva temporada, Shinpudden (se escribe asi?) esta muy buena. Y más la pareja Hinata x Neji. Praguay?, si, si lo conozco, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir, pero la clase de geografia ayuda mucho. Tengo un problema, no tengo mesenger.

* * *


	14. Conociendo al verdadero Hao

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo XIV: "_Conociendo al verdadero Hao_".

* * *

Miraba atónita cómo el moreno vaciaba las balas del arma que sacó de entre sus ropas. Le costaba creer que Hao disparara sin titubear.

_"En verdad es un asesino a sangre fría."_

Pensaba con pesar la joven rubia mientras cerraba los ojos al pasar cerca de los hombres que cayeron por el golpe del metal que el Asakura hiciera impactar en sus cuerpos.

**Descuida, no están muertos**. Lo escuchó decir entonces lo miró confundida para luego dirigir su mirada a los cuerpos que quedaron de tras de ellos; se movían con dificultad, luchando contra el dolor. **No disparé a partes vitales, sobrevivirán.**

El muchacho estudiaba todo el lugar conforme avanzaban, sin detenerse a mirar a su acompañante, a quien guiaba tomándola de la mano, suave pero firmemente.

**¿Por qué?.** La escuchó cuestionar. **Por qué haces todo esto?.**

**Simplemente no quiero que tus ojos sean testigos de la muerte, mucho menos si es por mi mano.**

Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del castaño, quien siguió sin mirar a Anna. En parte por mantenerse alerta, pero también se resistía a enfrentar sus lindas gemas negras.

Después de todo estaba perfectamente consciente de que en ese momento ella estaba conociendo al verdadero Hao, al asesino, al sanguinario. Eso lo molestaba, lo hacía sentirse muy mal; estaba seguro que la chica lo odiaría por esto.

**No me refiero solo a eso, yo...** La Kyouyama guardó silencio ¿en qué estaba pensando?, este no era momento para detenerse a pensar en esas cosas, pero... **Has venido por mi ¿por qué?.**

La joven se detuvo y bajó la cabeza, fue hasta entonces que el castaño se giró a verla. No entendía por qué le preguntaba eso ¿qué no era bastante obvio?, la amaba e iba a protegerla de todo y de todos.

Posó una de sus grandes manos sobre la mejilla de la rubia, obligándola suavemente a mirarlo.

**Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la única.**

Le dijo, acercándose lentamente hasta tocar sus labios; fue un contacto tan breve que no pareció suficiente para ninguno de los dos, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para besarse.

Sin decir nada más, Hao la tomó de la mano y anduvieron nuevamente por la oscuridad de los pasillos.

**Oye, Hao...** La voz de Anna se escuchó después de un rato, había algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. El moreno le había dicho que no vino solo. Yohmei y esa mujer, Goldva vinieron con él, pero. . . ¿dónde estaban ahora?, tenían algo planeado?. **¿En verdad podrán hacer algo?.**

El moreno sonrió ante la inocente pero lógica pregunta de su compañera.

Tres contra un número indefinido no era muy sabio que digamos y menos cuando dos de esos tres rebasaban los setenta años.

**Por tu viejo no te preocupes, él fue el mejor, nadie pudo siquiera igualarlo y aun con los años que tiene encima, podrá arreglárselas sin ningún problema.**

**Y Goldva?.**

Hao sonrió, la curiosidad de su chica no tenía limites.

**Ella me ha enseñado todo lo que sé.**

La varonil voz del joven de largos cabellos se tornó nostálgica, con un aire de felicidad y tristeza. Anna lo notó y no pudo evitar el cuestionarle acerca de su pasado.

**Hao ¿cómo fue tu niñez?.**

**Ja, ja ¿no crees que deberíamos pensar en otras cosas en este momento?.**

**Nunca quieres hablarme de ti.**

La Kyouyama bajó la mirada, estaba molesta, no le gustaba que el Asakura le ocultase todo sobre él. Cuándo descubrió quien era realmente Hao Asakura, pudo entender su silencio, pero ahora ¿por qué?.

Un incomodo silenció acompañó a la pareja, haciendo de este uno de sus momentos más tensos.

**Aunque suene extraño, si. . . si fui feliz cuando niño.**

La rubia alzó la mirada, sorprendida. Hao le estaba contando sus cosas, sin que hubiese una discusión de por medio. Le daba la espalda sin detenerse, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Anna solo veía sus largos cabellos castaños ondeándose con elegancia y su ancha espalda, tan imponente.

**Goldva se hizo cargo de mi desde que mis padres murieron accidentalmente en uno de sus objetivos.**

**Lo siento.**

**Descuida, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo era muy pequeño. Y después de un tiempo me encontraba jugando con pistolas todo el tiempo.**

La joven apretó ligeramente la mano de su compañero. Esa no fue una infancia muy común que digamos, pero estaba feliz de que el muchacho por fin se sincerase un poco con ella.

**Arigatou.**

La voz de Anna sonó suave y tranquila, cálida.

Hao se giró para verla, un sutil rojizo cubriendo las delicadas mejillas de la joven.

**Ya te dije que me importas mucho, no iba a dejarte aquí con ese motón de. . .**

**No me refiero a eso. . . por contarme un poco de ti, por eso.**

**¡Anna!.**

Con fuerza, Hao se dio vuelta y estrechó la figura femenina, pegándola a su cuerpo. Lo deseaba, iba a besarla, pero. . .

**Ay, que bonito!!.**

No estaban solos. Esa voz era inconfundible.

Ren Tao los miraba cínico, sanguinario mientras aplaudía pausadamente ante la escena de amor de la que era espectador en primera fila.

**Hao, te amansaron, no puedo creer que hayas caído en las redes de esta mujer. Aunque no puedo culparte, es demasiado atractiva como para no desear llevársela a la cama.**

**Maldito.**

La expresión en el rostro del moreno cambió en cuestión de segundos. Primero la sorpresa, luego la ira; ese despreciable chino miraba a la rubia con lujuria desmedida, como desnudándola con la sola mirada.

El moreno no tardó un segundo en posarse frente a Anna, protegiéndola de aquel desquiciado.

**Buena jugada, Asakura, sabía que vendrías por la mujer, pero jamás imagine que Marco estuviese de tu lado.**

El joven de largos cabellos sonrió victorioso, solo tuvo que persuadir al rubio.

Cuando Ren bajó para encontrarse con Marco, no sospechó que este vendría acompañado por los viejos y que ya se habían hecho cargo de varios de sus hombres.

Pero ahora mismo se iba a cobrar cada una de las que Hao y su mujer le habían hecho.

**Voy a dejarte moribundo tan solo para que seas testigo de cómo disfruto de tu noviecita y cómo la hago gemir. . . luego los matare a los dos.**

Hao lo miraba fulminante, apretando fuertemente los dientes; no dejaría que le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

Calculador, tomó la decisión que creyó más conveniente.

**Anna, sigue tu sola.**

Le dijo, era peligroso para ella pero no tanto como quedarse ahí y salir lastimada o peor aun, que Tao cumpliera con sus palabras.

**¿Estas loco?, no te dejaré.**

**¡Hazme caso!.**

Le gritó el moreno, empujándola suavemente pero con firmeza, alejándola de él. Más adelante se encontraría con su abuelo, era lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Anna dudó por un momento, más terminó por decirle que no le perdonaría si no regresaba con ella, entonces dio media vuelta y echó a correr tan rápido cómo sus piernas le permitían.

Se estremeció al escuchar el estruendo de un disparo, pero no se detuvo ni tampoco miró atrás, confiaba en Hao, no podía hacer nada más que eso.

**Vaya, vaya Asakura ¿cuántas balas estas dispuesto a recibir?. ¿Todas las que estén dirigidas a tu gatita salvaje?.**

El moreno lo miró con ira y fuego en los ojos.

Sostenía su brazo izquierdo que sangraba abundantemente.

El castaño se sentía acorralado, no solo por la desventajosa situación en que se encontraba, con un pie en el otro mundo; es que además por primera vez se encontraba resistiéndose a matar a alguien que en verdad quería eliminar.

_"Desde que conocí a Anna dejé de interesarme en el asesinato."_ Pensó el joven de largos cabellos, conciente de que la única forma de salir vivo de esta era eliminando al chico Tao. _"Si no lo hago irá tras ella tan solo para violarla y matarla después. . . ¡NO!."_

Con el fuego en sus ojos, el deseo de sangre que había perdido.

Tomó firme y decidido el revolver, dispuesto a deshacerse de Ren. . .

**Detente, muchacho!!.**

Más una voz lo detuvo en seco.

_"Maldición ¿qué hace él aquí?."_

Se preguntaba el castaño, furioso porque esto solo complicaba las cosas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

En verdad creo que la personalidad que le di a Ren, se asemeja a la de los primeros capítulos del anime. 

Y bueno, Hao y Ren tenían que enfrentarse en algún momento y ese llegó, aunque todo esto se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER:  
**Rally Hiwatari Valcov, Maeda Ai, Jessymoon, Alchemist Souma, Annshail, Darla Asakura y Xue.

* * *


	15. Los tres asesinos que manejan su vida

**.Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor.**

De: Priss.

Capitulo XV: "_Los tres asesinos que manejan su vida_".

* * *

**¿Qué haces aquí, maldita sea?.**

Gritaba Hao; la desesperación llegó a él, consumiéndolo rápidamente.

Yohmei estaba ahí, entonces. . .

"_Anna esta sola."_

Pensó el Asakura, lleno de preocupación pues sabía que ninguno de los seguidores de Ren dudaría en vaciar las balas de sus armas en el frágil cuerpo de la rubia.

**Goldva está con ella, así que olvídate del papel de hombre preocupado y ponme atención. . . Ren Tao es mi presa. . . es mi derecho, mi venganza.**

**¿De qué estas hablando?.**

El castaño estaba completamente confundido por las palabras y actitud del anciano. En tanto el chino sonreía cínico y divertido.

Yohmei cerró los ojos, recordando amargamente la desagradable conversación que tuvo con Marco antes de venir aquí.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**¿Qué los ayude?. ¡Estas demente, viejo!.**

Divertido pero sincero, fue la respuesta del rubio, uno de los lideres actuales de los Dragones Negros.

Yohmei era el objetivo a eliminar, no Ren. Y le parecía absurdo que el primero viniese a proponerle un trato para cambiar los papeles.

**¿Por qué debería cambiar mi decisión?.**

**Porque te ahorrarías muchos problemas y lo sabes.**

Marco frunció el ceño, su expresión por fin seria desde que comenzara a discutir. Yohmei Kyouyama era un hombre bastante astuto y observador, no cabía duda de que era tal como le habían dicho.

Es verdad, a la larga el chico Tao le traería más problemas que beneficios, pues hacía lo que quería y aunque acataba las órdenes, lo hacía a su modo, alterando toda la operación.

**Estoy seguro de que fue él quien estuvo presionando a los de arriba para que dieran la orden de eliminarme. Aunque desconozco la razón de ese enfermizo deseo de deshacerse de mi familia.**

**¿Quieres que te lo diga?.**

El anciano no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le pidió a Marco continuar.

**Ahh, ese muchacho no descansara hasta deshacerse de cada uno de los Kyouyama.**

**¿Por qué?.**

**Venganza. . . por la muerte de su madre.**

Las pupilas de Yohmei se contrajeron y perdieron color.

**¡Cómo es pequeño el mundo e irónica la vida!.**

La madre del chino murió en un quirófano a causa de una enfermedad contra la que el medico, Fausto Kyouyama, no pudo luchar.

**Después de eso, creo que el dolor de Ren fue tanto que simplemente se volvió loco. Esta seguro de que fue culpa de tu hijo y solo piensa en hacerles sentir el mismo dolor. Supongo que lo ha logrado, pues veras. .** Marco guardó silencio, aun siendo un asesino, consideraba que los actos del Tao eran una atrocidad. **Supe que la esposa de tu hijo fue asesinada. . . ¿quién crees que fue el responsable?.**

**No me digas que. . .**

**Fue la primera vez que Ren le quitó la vida a una persona.**

Yohmei no podía ocultar la sorpresa que lo envolvía, mucho menos el dolor. Pero si debía ser casi un niño en aquel entonces ¿cómo pudo?. . .

El caballero de cabellos blancos temblaba de ira, de odio. Un chiquillo que no pudo superar la muerte de su madre había acabado poco a poco con su familia; ahora pretendía lastimar a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, su querida nieta, su Annita.

Decidido, se levantó de golpe. No podía esperar más, se iba a deshacer de ese muchacho.

**Ya no me importa si decides ayudarme o no**. Le dijo al rubio, andando hasta la puerta y deteniéndose justo antes de abrir esta. **Ese** **chico esta loco y será tu problema cuando se vuelva en contra tuya**.

Apenas terminó la frase, el anciano jaló la perilla, pretendiendo salir, más lo detuvo la grave voz del otro caballero.

**Desaparece, esa es mi condición.**

Marco miraba fijamente la espalda de Yohmei.

Si salía vivo de esta tendría que largarse, sabrá dios donde, borrándose a si mismo del mapa, por supuesto Anna iba incluida. El problema sería Hao.

"_Ella no querrá alejarse de él."_

Pensaba el Kyouyama.

Sacudió la cabeza, ya pensaría en una solución para ese asunto, por ahora. . .

**Vamos!.**

Aceptó la propuesta.

Lo importante era traer de vuelta a Anna.

"_Y deshacerme de Ren Tao."_

Con este pensamiento, el anciano abandonó el lugar en compañía de un asesino más, uno muy bueno. Con esto el equipo estaba completo, cuatro contra un número indefinido.

La situación se estaba tornando interesante.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Hao lo miraba con incredulidad; le costaba creer la relación que tenía Ren con esa familia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la vida de la rubia mujer giraba en torno a tres asesinos, desde su abuelo, el chico Tao y por último su amante, él. Desgraciadamente todo esto era para mal.

**Parece ser que las cosas no resultaron cómo querías ¿no es así, Ren?.**

Yohmei sonreía irónico, obteniendo una dura mirada por parte del chino.

Se suponía que debía ser Ren quien invadiera la tranquilidad de los Kyouyama, apareciendo en sus vidas de un día para otro; destrozar poco a poco la vida de esa familia, disfrutar de Anna y torturar al viejo con esto, después simplemente los mataría.

**Pero no fue así. . .**

En su lugar, fue Hao el encargado de ese trabajo, un trabajo que Ren había planeado paso por paso y que el Asakura le había echado a perder. No solo lo había hecho a un lado, sino que perdió la cabeza por esa mujer y ahora se había vuelto su protector, interponiéndose en sus planes de venganza.

**Maldición ¡voy a matarlos a los dos!.**

Gritó furioso el joven de ojos ámbar, completamente fuera de si.

Desquiciado, disparó su arma sin siquiera preocuparse por apuntar a sus blancos.

**Se volvió loco.**

Susurró el moreno, esquivando las balas que iban sin control en diferentes direcciones.

Se desplazó fácilmente a pesar de su herida y en un hábil movimiento, quedó frente a frente con Ren; ambos apuntándose a la cabeza.

**¿Cuántas balas te quedan, Tao?.**

**No lo sé, habría que averiguarlo.**

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron. Podrían jalar del gatillo en cualquier momento, podría caer uno o los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Antes de darte el tiro de gracia, Ren quiero que me digas algo.**

La voz de Hao sonaba tranquila y segura a pesar de la situación.

**¿Por qué?.** ¿Por qué un hombre cómo él tuvo que pasar por tantos problemas para llevar acabo su venganza?. **¿No hubiese sido más sencillo simplemente matarlos y ya?.**

**No habría sido divertido.** Contestó el chino, una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. **Pero tuviste que meter tus narices. . .**

La expresión del chico Tao se volvió furiosa.

Iba a jalar del gatillo, más segundos antes se escuchó el estruendo de un disparo. Todo pasó tan rápido que el Asakura no estaba seguro de lo que ocurrió, estaba confundido.

En el piso, Tao con una bala en la cabeza y Yohmei frente suyo con la mirada baja.

**Fue por la espalda!!.**

Susurró el castaño, quien después vio como el anciano caía al suelo, su cuerpo lleno de sangre, al parecer las balas de Ren lo habían alcanzado.

**Creí que ya no matarías a nadie.**

El moreno estaba a su lado aun confundido por las razones que llevaron a aquel hombre a romper una promesa que se había hecho a si mismo.

¿No era obvio acaso?, lo eliminó de la misma forma en que se deshicieron de la madre de Anna.

**Cuídala, quieres. Es irónico, pero tu eres lo único que le queda.**

**¿De que estas hablando?, solo hay que darnos prisa y. . .**

Hao no pudo continuar, los ojos del anciano se volvieron opacos al perder la vida.

Una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que el castaño haría sin dudar lo que él le había pedido.

Furioso, el Asakura impactó su puño contra el piso, con tal fuerza que se hizo daño.

No se suponía que pasara esto. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a la rubia?. ¿Por qué Yohmei se manchó las manos de sangre cuando hubiese sido más fácil que lo hubiese dejado liquidar a Ren. . . ¿por qué sentía que todo era su culpa?. . .

¿Por qué sentía las mejillas húmedas y un nudo atorado en la garganta?.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Y por fin toda la verdad se conoce. Un poco de acción, es la primera vez que escribo algo así. 

Muchas cosas fueron cambiando, me olvidé de algunas ideas mientras que otras surgieron conforme avanzaba en la historia.

Sin embrago, el siguiente capitulo es el final.

GRACIAS POR LEER:  
**Alchemist Souma, Maeda Ai, Rally Hiwatari Valcov, Missume Yoshikawa, Xue, Jessy moon 15 y Annshail.**

* * *


	16. Nada más en mi vida

**. Matándonos suavemente…. matándonos de amor .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo XVI: _"Nada más en mi vida"._

08-FEB-05

14-FEB-06

* * *

Dicen: "que después de la tormenta viene la calma". Y esa era una filosofía que Anna Kyouyama estaba aprendiendo a su modo. 

Después de la tormenta viene una replica de esta, que mueve los escombros que quedaron la primera vez, y hace que te preguntes¿cuánto es que durará?. Y luego finalmente viene la calma, pero es una calma vacía, insoportable y dolorosa; porque durante la tormenta puedes correr y tratar de salvarte, pero cuando esta termina y ves lo que ha dejado a su paso no puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó, y te sientes impotente y completamente derrotado.

Con la muerte de su abuelo, Anna comprendió que la fuerza que ella creía tener no era más que orgullo y arrogancia.

Se puso histérica, lloró y maldijo hasta que la voz le falló, y luego simplemente se hundió en la tristeza y la soledad. A Hao no volvió a verlo desde el día en que sepultaron a Yohmei y de eso hace ya más de tres semanas.

**Así que. . . así es cómo va a terminar.**

Susurró la joven rubia mientras esperaba la hora para abordar el avión que la llevaría a Liverpool y la sacaría por fin del lugar que tantos recuerdos, dolorosos y felices por igual, le traía.

Ella no era una persona que huyera de los problemas o sus temores, pero esta vez realmente necesitaba hallar una salida. Qué mejor que la visita de Marco, quien la había buscado para ponerla al tanto del acuerdo que tuvo con Yohmei, antes de. . . lo que pasó.

**Desaparecer.**

Era la palabra que recordaba.

La idea era que tanto ella cómo su abuelo salieran del país.

**Era una orden, aunque dada la situación es una opción que me atrevo a ofrecerle, además. . . es lo único que puedo hacer por usted, señorita.**

Fue la frase exacta de Marco.

Anna no tardó en preparar todo para su partida, pensando que seguramente su viejo lo habría querido así.

Y ahora estaba aquí, a pocos minutos de dejar su tierra, quizás para siempre.

Una voz femenina se oía por toda la sala, anunciando el próximo vuelo a Inglaterra; era el suyo.

Casi mecánicamente, la rubia abordó el avión para luego simplemente esperar a que este se elevara mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventanilla.

"_¿Se habrán ido ya?."_

Se preguntó a si misma, agradecida de que Pino y Pilika fuesen a despedirla. La peliazul deshaciéndose en lagrimas, mientras el rubio no dejaba de mirarla, debatiéndose entre obligarla a quedarse o irse con ella.

Las memorias de la joven Kyouyama volvieron a unos cuantos meses atrás.

Con nostalgia y hasta tristeza, recordó que en esos días no muy lejanos, toda su vida tenía un balance que si bien no era perfecto, si agradable y suficiente para ella. Tenía buenos amigos, un novio cuya compañía le era agradable y a su abuelo que vivía para ella.

**Ahh, no debería estar pensando en estas cosas.**

Un débil suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras sus negros ojos seguían fijos en la ventanilla, admirando por ultima vez ese lugar.

Se preguntaba si acaso se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, y aunque hubiese querido decirse a si misma que "si", lo cierto es que no podía engañarse ella sola.

"_¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de haberlo conocido?, simplemente no puedo."_

Recordar sus besos, sus caricias, la forma tan desquiciada, casi salvaje, en que le hacía el amor. Todo eso había sido maravilloso para Anna, además él había arriesgado la vida para salvar la de ella, traicionando a sus compañeros.

Tantas cosas que recordar y fue un hombre el que las provocó; su nombre escapó de sus fríos labios. . .

**Hao.**

La Kyouyama se mordió el labio inferior.

Un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos sin lograrlo.

Sintió cómo alguien ocupaba el lugar a su lado, más ignoró a quien quiera que fuese. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de controlar sus emociones cómo para preocuparse por alzar la mirada y encontrar un rostro desconocido.

**No entiendo por qué siempre te niegas a mirarme.**

Pero aquella voz. . .

Sorprendida, dejó que sus perlas negras se posaran en su acompañante; las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y su voz desapareció.

**Ha. . . Hao ¡e-estas aquí.!**

Alcanzó a decir poco antes de que algunas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Una sutil sonrisa atravesó el rostro del moreno, comprensivo ante la incredulidad que reflejaban los ojos de la chica.

Anna giró el rostro, entreteniéndose nuevamente con el paisaje que le permitía ver la pequeña ventana. No pudo soportar la intensa mirada del Asakura, además, quiso ocultar la sonrisa llena de felicidad que sus labios se empeñaron en formar, sin mencionar el carmín en sus mejillas.

La tristeza que hasta ahora la había acompañado simplemente se esfumó con tan solo ver al muchacho, más una duda la hizo estremecer.

**¿Acaso estas aquí. . . para despedirte?.**

Le preguntó en un susurro, aun sin mirarlo, nerviosa con el silencio que de pronto se formó entre ellos.

**Ie.**

Tan vaga y simple la respuesta del castaño, quien cerró los ojos, recordando el por qué estaba ahí. . .

**-**

**-**

**-**

Marco lo había citado.

Hao esperaba un fuerte castigo por su traición, o cuando menos un sin fin de amenazas acompañadas por un sermón de la disciplina y la constancia en este trabajo.

Más las palabras que escuchó apenas estuvo frente al rubio, lo sorprendieron.

**¿Todavía estas aquí, Asakura?, creí que irías a despedirte de la señorita Kyouyama.**

Hao bajó la mirada, el solo pensar en decirle adiós lo hacía sentir incomodo. Sinceramente no quería pensar más en ello y trataba de ocupar su mente en otras cosas cómo. . .

**¿Cuál será mi próximo objetivo?.**

Marcó alzó la mirada al escucharlo, olvidando los documentos que fingía leer.

**¿De que estas hablando, muchacho?, tu ya no trabajas aquí.**

**No entiendo.**

**Estas despedido.** Las pupilas del castaño se contrajeron, perdiendo color. ¿**Qué demonios era todo esto?. Así que no te quiero ver aquí ¿entendiste?. Ahh, olvídalo. . . toma.**

El moreno se sorprendió al recibir un boleto con destino a Inglaterra. Miró a Marco, sin entender, obteniendo tan solo una irónica sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras.

**Si no te das prisa tendrás que alcanzarla en otro vuelo.**

El rubio sonrió divertido con la expresión del Asakura.

Así es, Hao simplemente. . . ¡era libre!.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Luego empaqué unas cuantas cosas, me despedí de Goldva. . . y aquí me tienes.**

Hao sonreía irónico por esta única oportunidad que ahora tenía y que ni siquiera había pedido.

Más la Kyouyama seguía dándole la espalda.

El moreno estaba ocupando el lugar de su abuelo y ahora ella estaba entre tantos sentimientos encontrados. Si Yohmei no hubiese muerto, Hao no podría irse con ella.

"_Seguramente nos hubiésemos tenido que separar."_

Anna no podía evitar el sentirse feliz de que Hao estuviese con ella.

**Y qué piensas hacer desde ahora?.**

La voz de la mujer sonó con suavidad; temía tanto la respuesta del castaño.

Hao guardó silencio. Todo le resultaba tan confuso en ese momento, nunca había estado tan inseguro cómo ahora, nada era claro para él. . . solo una cosa.

**Anna, mírame.**

Le pidió, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola suavemente a girar el rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontrasen.

Fue gracioso ver las emociones que no pudieron ocultar y, que cada uno reflejaba en la profundidad de sus ojos: una suplica callada y un poco de esperanza.

**Una vez me dijiste que amabas a tu abuelo aun cuando no era perfecto. Pues bien. . . yo no soy perfecto, Anna, pero quisiera hacer tantas cosas por ti. . .**

La voz del castaño se apagó de pronto; de hecho, el querer estar con ella era lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento.

La chica bajó la mirada, aun tenía una batalla interna; le era difícil no culpar a Hao por destrozarle la vida.

Los ojos del Asakura se ensombrecieron con la actitud de la rubia. ¿Qué no estaba bastante claro?, ella no quería estar con él.

**Estoy enamorado de una mujer a la que no quiero dejar.**

El moreno suspiró resignado y poco después de depositar un triste beso en la frente de su amada, abandonó su asiento, dispuesto a desaparecer de la vida de la joven Kyouyama. . . pero sintió sus suaves manos oprimir la suya, deteniéndolo.

¿Cómo describir la fuerte emoción que lo embargó?. Una pequeña sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.

**Ven conmigo entonces.**

Lleno de felicidad, abrazó a la rubia, besándola con todo el amor que por ella tenía.

No más muerte; tan solo una vida, su vida. . . una vida con Anna. Porque ella fue capaz de torturarlo suave y lentamente. No es que hubiesen querido herirse, sin embargo se estaban matando de amor. . . y querían seguir así por siempre.

La mujer de su vida, la única que logró envolverlo en las mieles del amor, estaba a su lado y no iba a dejarla escapar otra vez.

**Anna. . .**

**¿Si?.**

**Gracias por quererme.**

Ella sonrió.

Y por primera vez en la vida, Hao se sintió libre, ambos lo eran . . . si, libres para amarse. Y estaba dispuesto a acompañar a Anna en esto tan hermoso llamado vida. Porque ella conoce lo peor de él, sus secretos más oscuros. . . y no le importa.

No más muerte, no más soledad. Porque así cómo hoy, un buen día despertó con ella entre sus brazos y pensó. . .

_"No deseo nada más."_

**. Fin .**

* * *

Al fin, el que para mi ha sido el mejor fanfiction que he escrito, terminado. 

A lo largo de esta historia me sentí muy satisfecha con todos los capítulos, excepto con este, el final. Aunque eso es común en mi.

Por supuesto, no podía separarlos, HAOxANNA ha sido mi pareja favorita por más de cuatro años.

GRACIAS POR LEER:  
**Alchemist Souma, Missume yoshikawa, Annshail, Jessy moon 15 y Maeda Ai.**

* * *


End file.
